Over Whats Left
by seagurl3
Summary: Percy was 20 when it all happened, in a blink of an eye. Now the 23 year old, quickly approaching 24, must stop the worst enemy of them all. One enemy so great, so powerful, she knew his turn before he even took it. But he knew her too, at one point in time. This is all a game, a delicate dance of destruction. Percy never dreamed that this day would have come. Dark themes. Complete
1. Introduction

When Percy woke up that morning, the house was completely silent and cold.

It was silent every morning. He was always alone, it's been that way since that fateful day on his twentieth birthday, almost four years ago.

The now twenty-three year old man slipped out of bed and into the shower, trying his best to wake up. An hour passed, then two, before the warm water finally ran out and Percy was sitting on the bottom of the tub, icy water hitting his skin and ricocheting off onto the plastic textured floor.

His rich sweet-green eyes stared blankly at the drain, inspecting the whirlpools forming around each opening. With a simple thought, not a movement, the drain clicked shut and the icy water started to pool around the tub, growing higher and higher until it licked at the edges of the bath ledge. Percy blinked, then frowned when he noticed.

The drain opened again and the water shut itself off. He sat in the tub for a while, watching the water lower inch by inch.

His mental clock told him it was eight o'clock by now, meaning he had been awake for three hours by now. He climbed out of the bathroom, completely dry. His scars glittered in the light of the already arisen sun, highlighting his past. He continued into his bedroom to change into his work attire.

Before he knew it, he was already sitting at the kitchen counter, tracing each dark line within the marble stone top. The smell of coffee and oatmeal aloft in the air, sweet but bitter at the same time. He picked at his food, taking a bite of the creamy blue substance every now and then. A newspaper was opened in front of him, on page four, an article about a conference/interview with New York's Senator Caroline Krite circled in bright blue ink. The television was on in the other room, a recorded press conference from the night before. Madam President - a daughter of Apollo named Hinata Saule - was discussing the matters on the most recent development in the East, somewhere in Europe that Percy knew would have been a target.

"... We are working on obtaining evidence to verify who we believe is responsible for the fire, though I can not disclose are suspects." The Japanese American Demigoddess informed the press. "We will make sure to put our best on top of this."

Percy pierced his lips at this statement, knowing exactly who was going to be on that list of the best and the list of suspects. He took a sip of his half stale coffee, then went back to reading the article.

When the clock on the kitchen wall chimed a upbeat song, there was a knock at the door. Percy was still sitting at the kitchen counter, scowling at page ten of a different newspaper, the tv long since muted.

He made his way to the white and gold door, only to be greeted with the same person who showed up at exactly nine o'clock, every morning.

"Hello, Mister Jackson." The voice was hinted ever so softly of Malian accent, one most people wouldn't be able to catch.

Percy nodded his head a little in acknowledgement to the daughter of Dike.

Sarah Valarie was a petite girl, much unlike her father - Dalisto Valarie. As far as Percy was aware, Valarie wasn't her father's original last name. Dike had came down disgusted as Nesa Valarie and the two got married before he found out she was a goddess. But Dike was attracted to Dalisto for one reason - fair judgement. That point aside, Sarah was just like her mother, attitude wise. With her auburn brown hair, lighter skin, and sharper features, she looked more like your stereotypical biracial girl who you'd find within the popular cliche. Instead, she was an equal rights advocate, as well as former debate leader in her highschool years. She always judged both sides fairly before making her decision, which made sense. Dike is the Goddess of fair judgement, rights by law, and morals.

Sarah is Percy's secretary, as she insisted in call herself, and personal friend.

"You don't have to call me Mister." Percy repeated the same phrase he said every morning. Sarah looked up at him, her hazel eyes meeting his green ones.

"Yes I do, Mister Jackson. Are you ready for the day?"

Percy sighed, his figure visibly tensing. "When are any of us ready? What's my schedule for today, Miss Valarie?"

Sarah read out his schedule as Percy gathered his things and made his way to the car idling at the bottom of his driveway.

Percy fidgeted with Riptide as he watched the roadside trees blur past. The deadly pen-weapon clicked against the glass of the window to his left, tapping out an old rhythm to a song he once sang while he was surrounded by fire and friends.

He hummed the familiar tune, watching the trees turn into town buildings. Then those town buildings blurred into tall skyscrapers and city lanes. Percy watched the traffic on the opposing lanes as the car hummed down the HOV lane on the interstate.

Another hour passed before the familiar parking area of Percy's place of work was upon them. At exactly ten thirty o'clock, like every day of his life, he stepped out of the backseat of the sleek black Cadillac, thanking the driver for the ride. Sarah stayed three paces behind him as he made his way to the door. The guard, an elderly man, took a look at him, slipping on his glasses.

"Welcome back, Mister Jackson. How was your weekend?" The man said. Percy sighed.

"Not as relaxing as I hoped, with all that had happened."

"I hear you have a lot of work ahead of you," The guard, Jeremy, said, then typed some stuff into his computer.

"That I do." Percy agreed, before entering the building. The cool dry air hit his skin, a stark contrast to the humidity and heat from outside.

The area was crowded, but once someone saw Percy, all chatter died and they made a human carved path for him. He kept his gaze forward, not making eye contact with anyone. He heard Sarah's heels behind him.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

A quick beat to keep up with Percy's slower, but still fast, pace.

He made a turn down one hallway, then another turn shortly after.

An elevator ride and three turns later, he opened the door to his 'office'. Immediately everyone stood up and turned to face him, silent as sleeping stones.

He kept his gaze forward as he paced to the other side of the room. One by one, everyone sat back down and continued making their phone calls and drafting their emails.

The wall in front of him was a mustard yellow, which he scowled at. Grey letters were stenciled on the wall, crisp clean lines. A row of exactly eight pictures hung stiffly below these words, all of them portraits of people once dear to the man's heart.

Four years ago, eight people made an agreement.

Four years ago, Annabeth Chase, along with Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Clarisse LaRue, Travis Stoll, Malcolm Pace, and Connor Stoll, made their way onto the America's Most Wanted list.

Four years ago the former President of the United States of America came up to Percy and asked him to hunt down these people.

Four years ago, Percy became a government agent.

And he made it his personal mission to see his former girlfriend, and friends, in jail for their crimes.


	2. Always Find My Place Among The Ashes

Chapter One - Always Find My Place Among The Ashes

Song - Lithium by Evanescence

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

"No evidence of any fire accelerant or flammable liquids." Percy placed the sleek vanilla folder on the glossy oak table. It slid forward a few inches from the lack of friction, before static electricity took hold of it. "No candles, lighters, match sticks, or other means of mortal fire igniters. This is the work of Leonidas Valdez."

The people around the table kept their steel gazes on the son of Poseidon, silently waiting for the man to finish his statement.

Percy looked at each and every one of them, his eyes cold as ice. "Yet no one in the room had listened when I said Zagreb was to be the next target? When I told you exactly what would have happened, you batted one lash at it as if my statement were a mere kid's thought."

"With all do respect, Mister Jackson," The newest general, James Carol, grumbled. "You had no stance other than some chicken lady predicted it."

"That 'chicken lady'," Percy narrowed his gaze down on the white haired man, "just so happened to have memorised the Sibylline books. Tell me, General Carol, have you got the ability to depict the future?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing." The green eyed man stood up, growling. "Ella might be a _harpy_ , but she is far better at doing her job than you would ever be. Now, unless you have some other demonetizing things to say about my sister in law, I suggest you let me _finish my statements and listen to what I have to say_."

General Carol went to say something, but Percy's glare hardened into one that made gods step back. The older man stayed silent, leaving the room blanketed in awkwardness.

A more experienced agent cleared her throat. "What's the death toll?"

Percy looked at the woman. "Nine hundred and twenty seven, and counting." He stated, opening the file. "As well as nearly three thousand injuries."

"We believe this was Chase's way of weaseling out demigods," Sarah stated from her corner, by the door. Percy nodded.

"This would very well be her way of doing this, what with the pattern she has been following. However, we can not continue plotting this pattern, she's too smart to give us that kind of luxury."

"She's woven a path of destruction through Europe for the past four years, where do you believe her next target would be located?" A navy man spoke up from the very back. "If you predict her pattern will change."

Percy's eyes moved up to gaze blankly at the wall opposing him. Annabeth's picture was on it, a stiff and cold smile on her face and blazing wonder in her eyes. That particular picture was very recent, taken just last year. Her blonde hair had been dyed pitch black and a tattoo peeked out from underneath her shirt collar. The scars on her face grew in number, some speckling in a freckle-like pattern. Her skin was much more pale, having lost its tanned glow it had once been. Bags were predominate on her face, making her seemed much more like a child of Pluto or Hades rather than Athena. But those grey storms in her eyes demanded attention. She was colder, swifter, stronger. She said it to him that night everything happened. 'Olympus shall never lean upon us, they will pay' Her voice was greed riddled.

"New York." Percy decided. "Specifically Manhattan."

"Why is that?" General Carol stated.

"Because she's trying to prove a point." Percy looked at each face in this room. "I have gotten close to catching her exactly 6 times, and have caught her 3 times. She's taunting, skillful, proud. Her fatal flaw is hubris after all. But one thing she feels she needs to make a point about the most," Percy pulled his pen out of his pocket and set it down on the cool table top. Everyone looked at it, recognition on their faces

"She wants me to believe I made the wrong choice when I took her arm off and sided against her, when she burned down Camp Half-Blood."

With that said, he left the room of officials.

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

* * *

"Exactly one thousand dead," Piper chimed out from her position, upside down and swinging from the acrobat bar strung on the ceiling. "And Percy has yet to give a statement to the press."

"What's holding him back?" Jason looked up from his sword, scowling. "He is never one to withhold this information from the public, much less his _precious president_."

"Relax, you two." Annabeth entered the underground bunker, setting a bag down on the makeshift table. "Percy's probably plotting his statement as we speak."

"I want to hear his statement noooooow." Piper complained. "I like it when he refers me as Siren."

"He never does," Clarisse reminded the daughter of Aphrodite. "We spent all that time making aliases and he never hints on them. Skull Crusher sounds much better than Clarisse LaRue."

"He use to love calling us by nicknames," Connor added from his position on the hammock, on the other side of the area. "Now he's all buff and professional."

"I hardly care if he's professional," Annabeth sat down on the couch and watched the tv. "He is the enemy, thus he must either join or die."

The demigods in the room murmured in agreement.

"So we're finally going back to the States?" Leo asked.

Annabeth slipped her prosthetic arm off, turning some of the gears.

"I think it's time we do," Annabeth smiled as the arm turned into a black and bronze sword Leo made for her. "Give the Demigods of the Government a run for their drachmas.

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

The plane was waiting for him a few miles away from the Pentagon, the pilot pacing the pavement.

"I promised you the fastest flight available, and it still takes you 2 hours to get here?" Percy pierced his lips at this statement.

"I wouldn't be flying if I had a choice in that." He stated, hanging his bag to one of the flight attendants.

"You're lucky I want you in New York, Perseus. Flying is my domain, after all."

Percy's lips hinted at a smile. "I know, my Lord. Only this time I'm not carrying the bolt, nor about to retrieve the legion's eagle. Speaking of which…"

Zeus nodded. "I spoke to the praetors, they have agreed to let me move Rome from California to Nebraska. Are you sure…"

"I'm positive this will work," Percy waved for Sarah to get on the plane. The energetic secretary climbed up the stairs and into the plane's passenger section.

"If you insist." The sky god scuffed. "All aboard, the next destination: Mount Olympus, where Poseidon will be wanting to talk you you."

Percy bit his tongue, forgetting that his father always insisted he speak with his son. Percy moved to inland Maryland long ago to accommodate his new job needs. One thing his father didn't like because he believed Percy was _too_ far inland.

So much for not showing favouritism.

Percy climbed up into the plane as Zeus teleported into the controls center. The next minute, Percy was tens of thousands of feet in the air, looking down at the curved Earth below him.

"I never thought I would see the day a son of Poseidon flies." Sarah commented, happily helping herself to the gold wrapped chocolates that Zeus insisted in providing.

"And I never thought I'd see the day the mortal world knew about Olympus." Percy replied. "Or the day Athena turns to her enemy to protect her."

Sarah stayed silent, watching the world fly past.

Percy leaned against the window, before closing his eyes and succumbing to the call of sleep he had no idea had been there.

 _Athena sat across the table, teacup in her hands. Percy knew what this was. It was an Echo, he's experienced them a time or two before, it was one of the side affects of being a reborn soul that didn't bathe in the Lethe._

" _Are you sure you want me to do this? You ask of much from me, sea spawn." She no longer spat those last two word. Instead, she gently placed down her teacup with a half worried expression._

 _Percy had just asked her to do the most pride striking tasks of the goddess' long immortal life._

" _I am very sure," Percy's body said, detached from his mind. Athena sighed._

" _And if she disagrees?"_

" _She can't," Percy stated boldly. "I know how she fell the first time, Chase made false promises. We will give her better ones, truthful ones."_

" _And what if my spawn already offered her side of the deal?"_

 _Percy's past self hesitated. "She wouldn't be able to offer godhood like you can."_

 _Athena, who in the past would have smited him for thinking about something like this, quietly nodded. "I hope you can do this, Perseus."_

 _His Echo fast forwarded to the day of interest. The goddess stood at the based of a large cargo ship, fiddling with a Chinese finger trap. Percy found it ironic._

" _She's here, I can feel her." Athena looked around, ignoring the fact her fingers appeared to be snagged in the trap._

 _Percy nodded in agreement. He couldn't feel her, but he could certainly smell that faint sick sweetness that reminded him of_ _**there**_ _._

" _Well come on then, let's get this over with." Athena started east, leaving Percy behind._

" _You could try being a little more optimistic," He grumbled._

' _I heard that' the goddess told him. He smirked a little at this and started after her._

 _They walked along until they came among a cavern entrance. Percy carefully picked his way down it via stone wall, sensing water at the bottom._

" _Slow, hero." Athena warned. "She is smart."_

" _So I've noticed," Percy scowled at the webbing along the floor. Had he not been as experienced at rock climbing, he'd be dead by now._

 _Athena turned into a small owl and flew into his hoodie pocket, safely tucked away until she was needed. Percy skillfully made his way to the underground lake, dropping in._

 _The deep pool engulfed him, but didn't touch him or the goddess. The water was shockingly warm, but Percy couldn't sense a heat source. Most likely the water was enchanted somehow._

' _One of the rivers that supply the Phlegethon', Athena mused. 'Not a head water, but a lesser body'._

' _Glad to know,' Percy swam up to the surface, climbing onto a web-free rock._

 _Across the cave, something stirred to life. Red eyes opened around Percy, spiders of all sizes watching him with interest._

 _Arachne stood up and glared at him._

" _Yoooooooooou." She hissed, her pincers snipping back and forth in anger._

 _Percy stood up tall on the damp rock. "Hello Arachne."_

 _The spider scuttled towards him, her spiders parting as she climbed the webbing on the wall. Percy bit back the gag in his throat, water licking at his heels._

" _You are brave, child, for coming back here to mock me." She was halfway across the room. "Why shouldn't I eat you now."_

" _I have a deal you'd might be interested in." Percy stated. "One that Annabeth Chase once fed you as a means to defeat you."_

" _I want nothing to do with your deal," The spider spat. She was so close, Percy sould quite literally taste her._

" _What if it had to deal with an apology from a certain goddess?"_

 _Arachne stopped, hanging only 7 feet away from his face._

" _Athena would never apologise, if that is what you imply," she stated dryly. Athena's small formed hummed in his pocket at the recognition of her name._

" _I swear on the Styx, she will." Percy watched Arachne's eyes widen at this oath._

" _You are hopeful." She sounded like she pitied him._

 _To respond, Percy pulled the owl out of his pocket and set her down beside him. Athena grew back into her 6 foot brunette curled beauty. The spiders all hissed in response to her presence, backing away like she were fire._

" _Indeed he is," Athena agreed. "But his hopefulness is just."_

" _How dare you show your face!" Arachne arched her back and growled at the goddess. Athena took a deep breath._

" _I was unjust with you, Arachne." She stated. "I was younger, naive, and prideful. I thought at the time my judgement of you was truthful, but… I was wrong."_

 _Arachne blinked. "Those words must not be natural to say."_

 _Athena nodded stiffly. "Natural or not, they are truthful. Many have suffered from my rash decisions, but none as much as you did."_

 _The spider's two front legs rubbed their tips together, like she was thinking._

" _And I want to change things." Athena continued after a moment of silence. "I can't undo the pain of your past, but I can change your future. I want to make you a goddess, just as Annabeth once told you."_

 _Arachne's eyes shot up to look at the goddess. "Wha… What?"_

 _Athena nodded. "My daughter, former daughter, used your pride against you with the same hopes, only I will follow through. Arachne, Goddess of the Weave and Web."_

 _The hourglass on her abdomen glowed red at these words. "Goddess…. You swear this all on the Styx, right?"_

 _Athena placed a hand over her heart. "I swear this on the Styx, but only if you agree to one thing."_

 _The grin on the spider's face dulled. "Agree to what?"_

 _Percy cleared his throat. "Annabeth turned against Olympus and against me. We'll make you a god, only if you agree to resume the old job you had before Annabeth."_

 _It took her a moment to realise what they meant._

" _The Parthenos?" She tilted her head. "You want me to guard it again?"_

 _Athena nodded. "You bested thousands of my children to protect it, and I only wish for you to continue to protect it from Annabeth."_

 _Arachne rubbed her pincers together. "I don't know…"_

" _This time, you won't be locked underground. You'll be free to roam Olympus. Your work will be hung on walls, like… like it should have been." Athena said. "I still have some of your old work, I didn't have the heart to shred them all."_

" _... You do?"_

" _At least a thousand." Athena confirmed. "We'll hang them up together."_

 _The spider hesitated a moment, then nodded. "I swear upon the river Styx, I shall once again protect the Athena Parthenos, but instead to deprive of it's power I shall preserve it."_

 _In a flash of bright gold light, the spider changed. She smelled much better, like waterlily and dew instead, and her blackened body turned silvery grey and light hues of blue. Her hair cleared until it was a mass of bluish black coils, and her skin turned back into it's coppery tone. Her spiders all scuttled toward her, turning into various shades of pinks, yellows, greens, purples, blues, and oranges. Like liquid rainbows._

 _The room filled with a happier warmth. The spider lady looked around._

" _I'm still a spider."_

" _Well… yes," Athena stated slowly. "That's still your domain, and you must be accustomed to the ability of having 8 extra hands. You could weave more traperises that way, plus you can still mov-"_

" _I don't need a speech on what I already know I can do." The now beautiful Arachne waved her hand. "I guess I kind of did like the extra limbs. Thank you, Lady Athena."_

 _Percy saw the goddess smile with relief. Olympus was a touch safer, at least for now._

When he woke up, they were landing on top of a gold strip surrounded by clouds. Percy recognised the view as Zeus' interOlympus aeroport, one of the 6 air travel ports of the Greek mythological world.

"Mister Jackson?" Sarah whispered. Percy hummed in response to his name, looking up at the daughter of Dike.

"Oh good, you're awake, I thought I'd have to poke you with a stick or something." She sighed, the fumbled with some papers. "We're ahead of schedule by an hour, I assume you'll be with your father for a good portion of that time?"

Percy smiled. "Yes, you can go down to visit your mother."

"Oh thank gods," She cheered, then blushed. "Um, sorry?"

"Don't be, we all deserve some time with our family." With that said, Percy stood up and prepared to unboard.


	3. The Lies Won't Hide Your Flaws

Chapter Two - The Lies Won't Hide Your Flaws

Song - Fake It by Seether [Explicit]

* * *

 ** _Percy_**

* * *

Poseidon sat just across from Percy, watching his son pick at the plate of ambrosia salad, mortal one mind you, on the table.

"You really believe she'd be ambitious enough to show back up in Manhattan, _Alssabie_?" The sea god broke the awkward silence between the two.

Percy looked up at his father, recognising the change in language. "I do."

Poseidon nodded, his green eyes watching Percy's expression. Both had the same cold gaze in their eyes and blank look on their face.

"I prefer _Inmortuae_ , if you don't mind."

Poseidon nodded at the latin term.

Percy had many nicknames - Son of the Sea, Avenger, Destroyer, Hero of Olympus, Eye of Nekhbet, just to name a few. However the ones the media gave him were the two that he seemed to favour more - Alssabie, which is actually السابع, Arabic for The Seventh, and Inmortuae, meaning Undead in Latin. The former was dubbed on him when the Muslim community saw him defend a little girl from one of the _enemies_ \- Acrophobia. I'll leave it to you to figure out who that is. The latter… well, Percy's touchy about the subject behind it.

Poseidon cleared his throat. "What if she doesn't?"

Percy's gaze hardened. "I know she will. Annabeth, though strategic, is still predictable. She'll come to Manhattan, mostly to taunt me."

"But you're not going to tell them that, are you?"

Percy pierced his lips. "Not that part, no. But New Rome's new location, yes."

"She'll use that against you." Poseidon pointed out. Percy nocked an eyebrow up.

"Or she'll overthink it. After all, Nebraska is one of those places you'd least expect an Empire'd be built."

Poseidon stayed silent for a moment. "I once pulled that trick on Athena…"

"So I've heard," Percy stirred his Starbucks drink, watching the nectar blend in. Poseidon watched his son, suddenly remembering his connections to the wisdom goddess.

"Of course." He nodded. "I assume you two-"

"Are close?" Percy pulled his glass straw out of the cup, finishing his question. "You could say that."

"Out of everyone out there, I'd never expect that." The sea god chuckled a little. "I will not judge."

Percy's mouth twitched up a little. "I should get going, I'd rather not be late for the meeting with the President."

"Of course," The god bowed his head a little at the demigod. "Don't let me hold you down."

Percy stood up and dusted the wrinkles off my suit jacket, then straightened his blue and green striped tie.

"As usual, it was nice to see you again." Percy bowed his head at his father.

"You could just move closer to the coast."

Percy laughed, though it was a bit dry. "I wish I could, but that's a predictable move. In order to beat Annabeth, I have to beat her logic."

That being said, Percy left the Olympian alone in front of the godly Starbucks.

Not long after that, Sarah was three paces behind him as he walked along the sidewalk, deadset on making it to Times Square. Pedestrians moved for him, watching him with keen eyes.

He hated that kind of attention. He'd rather sulk in the crowd like he once did when he was 12 and 16. Now they moved as if he had the Plague to end all plagues. He was human, if only half. But they treated him like a god, more so than they treat actual gods.

Sarah clicked behind him, nodding at everyone she passed. Percy's movements were silky as he woven through cars in the gridlock.

By the time he was done humming an old tone, he was in Times Square with 30 minutes to spare.

As the saying goes: To be early is to be on time, to be on time is to be late.

He sat down on the curb side, his world going black.

"No, not now." He hissed under his breath, before the black overcame him.

 _The campfire was unusually black, the song dead around Percy. Party favours had been thrown loosely into the pit, Hestia poking angrily at them._

 _Annabeth stood opposing to Percy, her eyes glittering in the black light._

" _You don't have to do this," Percy's body stated. Riptide was in his hand, the bronze ready to swing at a moment's notice. His body's eyes were glued on the glowing green bottle in her left hand._

" _Oh but I have to, you understand that." Annabeth told him. "Olympus is a disease."_

" _You sound like Luke!" Percy stated. "Stop this, Annabeth."_

" _Luke was right!" She said. "I mean, raising Kronos wasn't the way to do it, but he had the right idea. Olympus had been in power for too long, it's time we demigods took hold. You and I could be King and Queen."_

" _You're insane." Percy shook his head._

" _No I'm not!" The blonde defended. "Olympus did nothing for us when you saved the bolt. When we went to get the Fleece, when you and I held the sky. They fought a single giant while we held Olympus' front. They're the reason we went through Tar-"_

" _NO," Percy roared. "Olympus is NOT the reason we went through Tartarus."_

" _If my mother never lost her oh-so precious statue, we never would have gone there!"_

" _Then who would have closed the doors of death?!" Percy countered. "No one would have. We'd all be slaves to the Earth if we didn't go down there."_

" _Or we'd be happier." Annabeth held her arms out. "We wouldn't have PTSD."_

" _I had PTSD before I ever met you." Percy growled. "Now stop this."_

" _I can't. I made an oath, Percy. Clarisse, Piper, Leo, Jason, Malcolm, Travis, and Connor have all agreed with me. Join us, Percy. We'll rule the world together."_

 _Percy hesitated, then shook his head._

" _Never."_

 _He lunged over the fire and his blade met flesh. Annabeth cried out in pain and dropped the fire in alarm. Too late, Percy realised, that by chopping her left arm at the midpoint of her biceps would trigger the camp's destruction._

 _He sprinted to the Big House to warn Chiron and to sound the horn, but Annabeth was already cackling madly, green flames licking around her._

" _OLYMPUS SHALL BURN, AND ALL WHO OPPOSE ME SHALL BURN WITH IT! OLYMPUS SHALL NEVER LEAN UPON US, THEY WILL PAY!"_

* * *

 _Have I got your attention?_

 _Good_

 _Because this is a random AN smack middle of the story._

 _WAIT DON'T SCROLL DOWN, THIS IS IMPORTANT!_

…

 _You're still here?_

 _Good._

 _Now, a lot of you don't know this yet, but this story has an aesthetic on tumblr._

 _Cheesy, yes… I'm very new to making aesthetics but they're really addictive._

 _If you're interested in viewing the Over What's Left official aesthetic, it can be found at the tumblr user faithgotaholdofaestheticsfricku, or wtfaith since I shamelessly reblog and self promote_

 _Now, back to your regularly scheduled programming_

* * *

A hand on Percy's shoulder shook him out of the Echo. A secret service agent looked down at Percy, a blank look on his face.

"Are you okay, Mister Jackson."

"Yeah," Percy lied. "I'm fine. Is Hinata here?"

"She just arrived, she'd like to talk to you before the press meeting."

Percy nodded, standing up and following the man to a black vehicle.

When he climbed into it, he was face to face with Madam President herself.

Hinata was a force to be reckon with. She had won the race by a landslide, taking more than 75% of the popular vote - more than any other candidate that Percy could think of.

Her eyes were amber gold and orange, but cold and harsh like fire rather than warm like the sun. Her hair was spun black silk that she never wore down, forever pinned into a tight bun. Her daily attire was suits, always suits. Standard black, with gold or silver undershirts. She looked like him today, down to the cuff link and the blue tie. Her eyes held a hint of humour, ensuring Percy that she indeed decided to play copy cat that day.

"Hello, Mister Jackson." She mused. Percy made himself comfortable on the other side of the seating.

"Madam President, always a pleasure to see you."

Her eyes flickered to his hands, where a gold pen topped with a simple diamond was resting. "Something wrong?"

"When is anything right?" Percy countered. "Over a thousand dead, 60 of those American citizens, 15 American militants and veterans."

She holded her hands on her lap. "And I assume you've already calculated where she'll strike next?"

"Yes," Percy said slowly. "But I will not be the one disclosing that information."

Hinata's eyebrow raised a little. "Oh? And why is that?"

"To fight a monster, you must outsmart it." Percy's voice was deadly calm. "I will tell you very specific information you will relay to the public under oath. Everything I tell you."

"And I assume this must be truthful?"

Percy's mouth twitched up slightly. "According to the public, that is."

Hinata glanced out her window, watching pedestrians pool into the Square.

"I'm listening." She finally spoke, looking back at him.

Percy's smile was cold, and he fed her the lines.


	4. Thou Shall Not Fall

Chapter Three - Thou Shall Not Fall

Song - Cry Little Sister by Gerard Mcmann

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

* * *

The cameras were all focused on the lady she hated and admired the most. The President of the United States has been behind the reasons Percy had managed to stay right on her trail. Annabeth was sure Percy was nostalgic for her, they had been such an item when they were kids. Alas, his pesky loyalty to his father and camp had been in her way. They could have been Queen and King. Instead, they were rival kingdoms. Neither of which had the upper hand.

The rest of her companions watched the screen from their locations all around their little bunker. Everything was packed, they were just waiting to see Percy's face to grace their presence.

"Do you, Madam President, promise to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

Hinata's eyes stared straight into the lawyer's. "I swear to relay what I was told on this subject matter." She said then turned to face the newspeople.

"Just this Saturday, our allies in Zagreb underwent a tragedy of massive proportions. Well over a thousand and a half dead, some of which our own citizens. While we still can not confirm one hundred percent who was behind this, our evidence is leading us on the same path of similar events that Leonidas Valdez, Pyrophilia as he is also known as, was behind the causes."

There were a roar of questions. Hinata nodded towards someone and the voices quickly died down.

"First Paris, then Berlin, now Zagreb. Does anyone have any idea who will be the next target of Olive's group?" The voice was male.

"Annabeth Chase seems to be following a path, our best have concluded that she, as well as her followers, seem to be carving towards Greece or Rome."

More voices roared, then a woman spoke. "And what of New Rome? What if they are the next target?"

"The praetors of New Rome have agreed to relocate their base camp to Nebraska until it is confirmed that they are safe."

The questions kept coming.

"Where is Percy Jackson? Is he okay?"

"Percy Jackson is well, however due to other business matters he can not attend."

"Will we be sending troops to aid in the cleanup of this disaster?"

"Yes."

So on, so forth.

Annabeth yawned after the fourth question. "Well that's eventful. He doesn't even dare show his face on the screen. We might as well force ourselves to see him."

"Prissy shying away from the camera?" Clarisse scuffed. "Hardly shows a good image."

Jason turned the television off. "Let's get going, that plane isn't going to steal itself."

Piper stood up. "As long as it's first class. Nebraska is hardly a place I'd want to go."

Annabeth shook her head. "New Rome isn't going to relocate to Nebraska." She announced. "Percy would never let anyone disclose that information to the public."

Travis played with a switch knife. "Annie's right."

"He'd move it someone ecologically realistic. More likely than not, it will be somewhere in New York."

She picked up her sword, which hummed and changed back to it's prosthetic usefulness. "We're going back home." Her grin was lustful and lined in greed.

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

Percy stepped foot in the old cabin, looking around.

It was covered in cobwebs and dust, but the smell of candy was still there. The floor had long since been claimed to the sand dunes, shells on the counters and under the baseboards.

He placed the gold pen down on the old stovetop and sat down, for once relaxing.

"Next week's that day." He whispered. "That one day we use to celebrate. I'll be turning 24 this time."

There was silence, nothing but the wind rattling the chimes.

"I promise I'll take some time and celebrate." He continued. "I know I've been falling behind on that kind of stuff."

He felt Riptide materialize back into his pocket.

"I've already ordered the cake, I'll bring it here next week, like we use to."

His voice cracked.

"I love you mom." He whispered, then put his head in his hands. Sobs choked out of his throat, his body shaking.

He stayed that way for a minute, until a hand slid onto his shoulder. Percy didn't look up, he already knew who was there.

"Come, young hero," The woman helped him to his feet. "We must keep moving."

The hand left him, and he was back to being alone in the cabin.

He wiped his face with a cloth, then turned to leave.

As his feet hit the doorstep, it hit a patch of dark brown. A very large patch, soaked into the wood and stained the floors.

He ignored it, his feet hitting sand.

But he remembered, still.

That day, just under a year ago.

He didn't need an Echo to resee the horrors. It was permanently etched into his brain, a scar as strong as the ones on his body.

He left the run down cabin, the cold blank gaze once again on his face. He had work to do.

Later that day, he was back on Olympus. Unlike the mortals below his feet, no one parted for him. His stiff black suit had been replaced by a loose purple shirt and grey jeans. Riptide was neatly tucked behind his ear, the diamond catching the light and making mini rainbows.

Demigods, survivors of the fire years ago, had made the Eternal City their new home. The old design was back two, since no one wanted to see the designs of a psychopath in their day to day lives.

A little girl bounced into Percy's leg. On instinct, he scooped up the girl and picked her up as she was falling. A delighted squeal escaped her mouth. Percy smiled a little.

"You should watch where you're going," He chided her playfully. She nodded, and put her small fist over her heart.

"I will!"

Percy put her down on the cobblestone path and she ran off to her friends, giggling wildly.

"You would make a good father," A voice behind him said. Percy sighed.

"If I had the time," He agreed, without turning around to see who it was.

"War never permits free time."

Percy turned around to look at the god. At one time of his life, looking at the god would have filled him with uncontrollable rage. But when the world was in war, the only feeling you receive from Mars was calm.

"Very poetic, you sound like Athena."

The god scowled. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"

Percy let out a small laugh. "Maybe."

Mars beckoned for the demigod to follow him. They placed side by side, set on the throne room at the top of the mountain.

"Next week is that anniversary." Mars commented. "Which one would you like it to be?"

Percy stayed silent for a few minutes. "Her death," He decided. Mars nodded.

"Poseidon decided that, too." A vulture flew in from the east, settling on Mars' right shoulder. "What happened is something even Ares would not enjoy."

The vulture looked down at Percy expectantly. "But he did."

"Jason is corrupted, twisted. He use to be just and quick to defend his family, even at the risk of his own displeasure in the outcoming."

"Annabeth twisted his mind." Percy scowled. "She twisted all of them."

"She is, in many ways than one, like her mother."

"Athena would never turn against her family, she'd work to change things within the system instead."

Mars nodded, cleaning a knife. "She's stubborn that way."

"That's good." Percy pointed out. "Athena is the reason any of us have been able to survive this. Stubborn as she may be, she also can swallow her pride for the greater good."

Mars chuckled. "Are you sure it's just for the greater good?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "We keep work away from emotions, Mars. We don't need conflict of interests."

The war god rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't believe that, even if it were sworn on the Styx."

"Shut up."

The god laughed again. "I'll see you in the meeting, Percy." With a wave of his hand, he disappeared, leaving only the vulture. Red eyes stared at him.

"Oh judge all you want, you won't change my mind about all of this."

The vulture glared at him, slightly offended.

"Don't give me that look, you chose me over her."

The vulture shook its head and flew off south, leaving the man alone in the city of gold.

Percy dusted his purple shirt and went back to climbing the streets, and not long after that he was face to face with the skeleton guards Hades assigned to the entrance of the throne room.

They took one look at him and chattered loudly, opening the gold and white doors for him. Percy thanked them and walked past them.

An uncountable amount of eyes turned to face the newcomer, silence settling thick around them. Percy continued past god after god, til he reached the hearth. Then he got down on one knee and put his face towards the floor.

"My Lords and Ladies." He spoke. The room held it's breath for a single moment.

"My son, you have no need to bow." Poseidon stated from his throne. Percy stood up and looked at the gods before him.

"I will always bow to Olympus. The day I do not is the day I have failed my loyalties."

Zeus looked down at him. "You are our equal."

"Equal or not," Percy said. "I am still just a demigod."

Some gods muttered in hushed agreement before Hera cleared her throat.

"We have all gathered here today due to some shocking news our dearest hero has come across," The queen announced.

"And what might that be?" Hebe spoke out, standing next to her husband Heracles. Her gold hair was pinned up so her bronze shoulders could show.

"Annabeth Chase will be returning," Percy spoke out. The room broke into a chaos of rage and panic.

"SILENCE!" Zeus demanded, his bolt flaring. All chatter died.

Percy took a deep breath. "She will be changing her pattern and return to America, most likely set on killing the flame of the west. We all know what happened last time she attempted to return."

The room grew colder at the memory of those events. No one looked up at Percy, diverting their eyes to look at their bracelets or other gods.

"But this time, we know what to expect. I have a plan in place, and all I ask of the immortals in this room is to listen very carefully, and swear upon the Styx to never breathe a word about it until everything has passed."

There were mumbles of oaths, and a girl with bone white hair and midnight black skin smiled from her spot at the base of Hades' throne. Red eyes bore down on Percy, and she placed a finger to her lips, smiling.

Percy took another deep breath. "This is what we're going to do."


	5. But You'll Never Hear Me Complain

Chapter Four - But You'll Never Hear Me Complain

Song - Friends in Low Places by Garth Brooks

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

Tuesday morning was colder than yesterday.

Percy woke up in a run down hotel bedroom at exactly five am, as if nothing had happened the day before. The room was dark, but the outside world was loud and bright. New York never slept, and it was one of the things he always missed about living in a city.

He made his way to the bathroom and started the water with a simple flick of his wrist. The pipes below his feet rattled, indicating that they most likely were in need of being repaired. The tub was smaller than what he was use to, but he was fine with that. You can't always have high expectations for everything, after all.

Percy stood under the hot water, connecting dots of water on the wall. The water bent to his will with such ease it felt as if it was as natural as breathing. Soon he had a ball of liquid in his hands, watching it change from copper to black as it shifted over his hand. He let the water fall, tracing down his tattoos.

He had countless tattoos, most of which came from the time he went undercover to find more information about his ex girlfriend. He took down their mortal connections, but at a cost.

A cost he still pushed deep down in his memories and refused to think about.

An hour later, he was dressed in a regular tank top and black ripped jeans. A leather jacket sat on his pillow, a little silver sticky note on its left shoulder. Percy tilted his head and walked over to the bed, curious.

 _We have your back as always,_

 _~ Venatrix_

Percy smiled and slipped the jacket over his sleeves, inspecting the fit. The fabric grew around his muscles and adapted to his length. The small moon pins on the cuffs glowed green before changing into tiny tridents.

"How fitting," he mused, folding the note up and went to tuck it in his jacket, only to remember leather jackets didn't have pockets on the inside. Slightly embarrassed at his muscle memory, he tucked it in his front pocket of his jeans.

He checked out at exactly six thirty and set off on foot through the city, keeping his eyes behind sunglasses and head low. His mind went over the plan he formulated just the day before a million times over, each detail and each possible outcome. The worst case scenario flashed through his mind, then all the ways he could fix it if it went wrong.

He stopped by a store he never meant to walk past. His eyes glanced up at the sign that didn't glow, but didn't need to because New York's sun was already up.

 **Sweet On America.**

Percy's eyes teared up and his world spun. Frantically he dashed into an alley way, out of sight of the crowd on the street, and the Echo overcame him.

* * *

Warning: The following content contains dark themes. Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

 _This time, Percy was the onlooker. He was hovering in the middle of the cabin, watching as someone frantically run past him. The wind was howling with laughter, a man cackling outside as lightning flashed in the sky._

 _Sally's hair was untucked from her scarf headwrap, flapping wildly in the wind that funnelled through the room. Her blue-green eyes dashed between each possible escape, before she realised she wasn't going to get out. She lunged for the kitchen drawer, a gust of wind trying to push her off course. Venti funnelled around her as she pulled out a gold dagger from the utensils case._

 _She swung it around, slicing through the venti and killing them off one by one. But her grip was loosening with each blow. Percy could do nothing but stand there and watch as the figure of a man walked into the room._

" _Hello, Sally."_

 _The venti dispersed and wrapped around the figure like cotton candy._

" _Stay back, I'm not afraid to use this." Sally held the knife out, the mother bear gleam in her eyes. The man scuffed and with a flick of his hand, the knife went sailing into the other side of the room and imbedded into the wall._

" _You're just a mortal, you could never challenge a demigod."_

 _Sally's eyes turned murderous and she balled her fists. "You're no demigod. You're a monster."_

 _The man laughed dryly, cold and bittersweet. "Monster? Me? No, a real monster is your son. He burned down camp."_

" _It was Annabeth who held that fire," Sally spat. "It was her fault."_

" _Percy was the one who cut her arm off. He was reckless, but it was a huge favour for us."_

" _Do not talk about my son that way."_

 _The man grinned. " I can talk of him any way I want to. After all, he is my rival. The Great Greek Sea, the man who could be almost as good at the Roman Sky. Only he's not here, now is he?"_

" _You sadistic son of a bi-"_

 _The man shushed her. "Now now, no need to throw around names. I need you to relay a message to him. It's very simple, really, just easier to have you tell him it."_

" _Over my dead body."_

 _Jason paused, the air holding still for a moment._

" _Your wish is my command." He bowed, then lunged at her._

 _Percy tried to close his eyes, but they were pinned open. Jason flew onto Sally and took her neck in his hands. Her eyes widened and she thrashed around, but Jason was stronger than her in multiple ways._

 _He watched as Jason gutted her as she was still alive, the blood curdling screams echoing through the cabin. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched her last breath escape her lips, as he watched Jason's smile grow until his teeth were sparking with lightning and dripping with blood that wasn't his._

 _He spelled out a message with her blood and body parts on the floor, one that Percy will never forget:_

 _ **You are next.**_

* * *

Percy sat up, gasping. Time had barely passed in the mortal world, a few minutes at best. The sun hadn't moved an inch, which helped him in telling the time.

He blinked away the tears and stood up. No one took a glance at him as he walked out of the alley and back onto the street. Riptide hummed in his pocket, recognizing the pain in his heart. Percy shoved that pain back down. He can't hurt right now, not when Olympus needed him to save them. Hero now, hurt later.

That was a good idea…. right?

His ears twitched and he heard someone's footsteps falling into beat with his. Now of course, the chances of this happening in New York were very high, but when that beat falls into two beats at the same time heading in the same direction at the same pace, that's more than just probability.

Percy took a left hand turn, heading across the crosswalk.

The footsteps followed him, even though the red hand was up. Percy fastened his pace a little into a jog. The footsteps went into a jog too.

And the game was afoot.

Percy broke out into a run, weaving in and around people like they were just minor annoyances. His mental gears churned as he lept over a foodcart that was in his way.

He heard those footsteps follow him, attempting to keep up.

 _Yin and Yang_ , Percy decided. They always attack together.

He took another turn, slowing down a little as he calculated which alley would most likely have a dead end.

He didn't have enough time to look at all of them, so he pulled down in his gut. Hundreds of feet below him, he felt the water respond to his will.

 _Third left_ , the water told him.

He sent out a silent prayer, then ran into the third alley he encountered on his left.

Sure enough, there was a brick wall dividing the alley in half.

The footsteps stopped right behind him and he heard the click of a gun.

"How nice to see you again, Perseus."

Percy held his hands up and slowly turned around to face the Stoll Brothers. Connor's hair had been bleached, while Travis' was black.

"Yin and Yang," Percy mused. "How long has it been?"

"You know exactly how long it's been, Alssabie."

Percy smiled. "So you do remember that? I was afraid you wouldn't remember, Travis."

"Don't call me that."

Connor's hand was shaking slightly, the gun moving up and down in a buoy fashion.

"Nervous?"

"Not at all," Connor responded. "You're coming with us."

"I am?" Percy tilted his head. "I don't remember telling you I was."

"Stop playing games with us," Travis snapped. "Olive wants to talk to you."

"I would love to come with you, really, but…" Percy trailed off and took his sunglasses off.

"But what?"

"But I don't want to."

Connor growled at this response.

"Oh, and don't look back." Percy winked. Both eyes opened wide and they turned around, only to be met with twin punches to the face.

Mars stood over their unconscious bodies, looking down at them.

"What was unbearably easy." The god muttered.

"I noticed. Take them to the Amazons, they have underground bunkers that mute wavelengths of any kind."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, Mars. But, just like you said, that was unbearably easy. We have to make sure we aren't playing into any traps."

Mars looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from Percy and he sighed.

"Very well."

In a snap of his fingers, the god and two demigods disappeared from Percy's sight.

"Two down, six more to go."


	6. Washed in the Blood

Chapter Five - Washed in the Blood

Song - Something in the Water by Carrie Underwood

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

* * *

"What do you mean _neutralized?!"_

Malcolm took a step back from his sister. Her eyes glowed bright red, a power she had seemed to adapt after her 17th birthday.

"We can't find them. Acrophobia's connection seems to have been…"

Annabeth stormed past him, dead set on a certain blond.

"JASON GRACE!"

There was a surprised yelp from another room, and someone shirtless stumbled out.

"Y-yes?"

"Where are Travis and Connor?" She pushed him against the wall, growling.

Jason tried to rip out of her grip, but even his strength was no match for an angry Annabeth.

"Their last signature was in a dead end alleyway just south of the Empire State. I went to go investigate…"

"And what?" Annabeth stood on her tiptoes and got in his face.

"There was a trident marking on the wall."

She let out a scream of frustration and let go of Jason. He went crumbling to the floor, breathless.

Startled, the others spilled out from their rooms in the abandoned brick house.

"Is everything alright?" Leo asked cautiously.

"No! EVERYTHING ISN'T ALRIGHT!" Annabeth threw her arm onto the floor in frustration. "He know's we're here."

There were some blinks of confusion, before Piper gasped.

"No, Alssabie can't know we're here." She stated.

"Yin and Yang are gone, all that was left behind was a bloody trident symbol and I just want to-" She held her functional hand out in a choking fashion and made another irritated screech.

Leo watched her prosthetic. "There is no way both of them are dead, he's too… humane for that."

"Times change a man, it helps when there was an… incident last year." Jason stood up and rubbed his soon-to-be-bruised forearms.

"Still, he wouldn't have the willpower to kill them," Malcolm countered. "But I might know what did happen to them."

Annabeth turned around to face her brother again. "Spill."

He cleared his throat. "There is evidence of godly interference, specifically a war god."

"Ares." Clarisse grumbled. "Most likely."

Malcolm nodded. "Only Ares seems to prefer Mars, so it was that him instead."

"Okay? This is important why?" Annabeth pointed to Malcolm.

"The only people who would have the power to cut off a connection like that just so happens to have a certain war god as their ."

"Amazons," Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh, he wants to play like that, does he?" She plucked her arm back up from the floor and slid it back on. "Chariot, Skull Crusher, I need you both on the streets now. Find me Percy Jackson and bring him back, preferably alive."

Malcolm and Clarisse glanced at each other nervously, before nodding. Annabeth gave them a thin smile and stalked out of the room.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Leo muttered.

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

It was ten til noon when he got the phonecall.

The monsters of Greece and Rome have seemed to wither away as public knowledge of Olympus spread. Percy was still very lenient about using the phone, but when the contact read 'Pick Up The Phone Or I'll Impale You', you have to answer.

"Hello?" He said, walking down 5th Avenue.

"Your prisoners have woken up, Mister Jackson." The woman behind the other side said, slightly irritated.

"You do know you can gag them?" Percy mused softly, smiling a little at this news.

"We did, but that doesn't stop the muffled gurgling that they insist on making."

"To be expected," Percy informed her. "Thank you for doing this, Queen Hylla."

"I'm not sure what you're up to, my lord won't tell me, but I would like to inform you my girls in New York are more than happy to help."

"Let us pray that we don't have to come to that conclusion, I do not want anymore casualties in this war."

Hylla paused. "Fair enough. Before you go, I have one question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why Nebraska?"

He smiled, letting out a little laugh. "It's so outrageous, no one would ever believe it."

Hylla let out an amused snort. "You're damn right. It was nice talking to you, _Inmortuae_."

The line went dead and Percy pocketed his phone.

In the corner of his eye, there was movement from another street. A flash of gold.

His smile faded and his eyes widened. He turned on his heels and sprinted over a traffic line of cars. A little girl dropped her ice cream as Percy snatched her from the sidewalk.

"CLEAR A PATH!" He demanded. The pedestrians heard his voice and instantly started fleeing. Just as there was enough room, the bomb went off and the street exploded upwards.

The little girl screamed in alarm, and Percy set her down five hundred feet away from the destruction.

"Go hide, it's not safe."

She nodded and ran towards a woman who had a little boy in her hands. The lady, obviously not her mother, understood the girl needed protection and guided her to safety.

Percy slipped the jacket off his arms and it turned into a hair pin.

How useful, Percy mused. He clipped back his hair and summoned Riptide from his pocket. A gold symbol was carved into the pavement. A single owl with a hooked sword.

"Clever, I never thought she'd pair you two together." Percy called out.

A man with a golden mask walked out from behind a car, a black and bronze Xbox controller in his hands.

"If it isn't the infamous Alssabie."

"More famous than infamous," Percy shrugged. "And I prefer _Inmortuae_ now-a-days."

"How fitting," The man, Chariot as the public calls him, mused. "A greek demigod with a latin nickname."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Another figure emerged from the second story fire escape, leaping on top of the car behind Malcolm.

"Hello Clarisse."

The war demigoddess sneered at her name, her dreads swaying side to side form the inertia.

"Well, if it isn't Prissy. You just can't stay away."

Percy held his arms out wide. "You come to my city, you come to my doormat. Don't ever assume I won't come and greet you."

Police sirens rang in the background, but Percy knew they weren't going to make it in time. But he knew who would.

Malcolm's grey eyes hardened at his sentence. "Enough games, Jackson. Where are Yin and Yang."

"Safe and sound under the protection of Amazon, I can rest assure you that." He took a step forward. "Though my queen seems to be very agitated at them."

"You're low, using my father to imprison them."

"Your father?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "My dear Claire, my forfeited the right to be called Ares' daughter when you turned against Olympus. In blood you might be a demigod, but you are no hero and you are no daughter of Ares."

The spear in her hands flared red and lightning cackled along the top.

Malcolm raised his left hand. "Enough stalling. Olive meant it when she said she wants to talk to you."

"Exes," Percy rolled his eyes. "So demanding. I'll have to pass, I've got a dinner later that I can't be late for."

Malcolm's sleek gold mask seemed to wrinkle around the sealed mouth. "You can't just pass this."

"I just did."

"Can I impale him now?" Clarisse whispered. Malcolm stayed silent, before he moved one of the joysticks on the controller. A car flew towards Percy, and he barely had enough time to tuck away from it.

The metal cage crashed into a wall and imploded. Luckily the wall held strong, and the people inside were safe.

Percy came up running. He slammed into Malcolm with Riptide flat on his chest. The smaller demigod let out a huff of breath and crumbled from the force. Percy stood on his chest and swung upwards at Clarisse.

The demigoddess countered his blow with her electric spear. The lightning jumped onto the blade and the volts caused Percy to fly backwards.

He landed in the torn up pavement, the wind knocking itself out of him. He sat up and tried to move his right arm, but if the bump near his tattoo of a vulture gave any indication, it was that he broke his radius clean down the middle.

Malcolm staggered up to his feet and pulled his mask off. It melted until it was a dagger, pure glowing gold with doubled edges.

"She said preferably alive, but you've defied Death once before. I'm sure you can do it again."

The grey eyed man moved until he was almost on top of Percy.

"Any last words?"

"Just one." Percy grinned. "Venatrix."

Malcolm's eyes widened and he took a step back just as exactly twenty silver arrows flew into the air. ten of them pierced the group around Malcolm and formed a net, the other ten doing the same thing to Clarisse.

"Hunters! Move in!" A raspy feminine teenage voice commanded. 20 girls clad in camo shirts and cargo pants lept from their hiding places over the street and pooled around Percy. One of those girls, Percy recognised, wasn't clad in silver and grey like the others. Rather, she was in gold and pastel pink.

"You thought you'd have all the fun?" The girl in gold crossed her arms. "How dare you."

"Matraba," Percy stood up. "I thought you weren't going to show."

"The hunters of Artemis always show up when you need us." She stated boldly, placing her bow over her shoulder. A girl with a silver crown scuffed.

"You doubt me, little cuz." Thalia Grace rolled her eyes. "I want my jacket back."

Percy held his arm. "I would, but… there is a conflict called 'I'm tired and broke my arm'."

Matraba walked over. "I can fix that."

She grabbed Thalia's jacket and tossed it to her.

"Seriously, Drew." Percy hissed. The daughter of aphrodite smiled brightly.

"Yep," She held his arm and in, one swift motion, popped it back into place. Percy bit his lip and watched as Drew wrapped his tattooed arm in silver ace wrap. "That should hold. Does anyone have any moonwater?"

A girl with silver hair stepped forward and unclipped a water bottle from her belt. Drew took it and pressed the opening to Percy's mouth.

He took a couple of sips before nodding to the two imprisoned demigods. "You know what to do with them, you were at the meeting."

Thalia nodded. "Girls, move out!"

Immediately three large chariots flew down from the sky and the two demigod traitors were moved onto them. Malcolm, who was ironically still Chariot, shouted protests in greek while Clarisse decided to keep her's English.

"You will pay for this, Perseus Jackson! Olive with bring you to her knees!"

"Stuff a sock in her mouth!" Percy shouted. One of the girls happily complied, stuffing a gag in Skull Crusher's mouth.

"Four down, four left." Percy muttered. "The fun's about to start."


	7. Bad Company Until The Day I Die

Chapter Six - Bad Company Until The Day I Die

Song - Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

The next few days were silent. His dinner date went well, in case anyone was wondering, but Annabeth seemed to be holding back. There were no sign of them anywhere, which left the son of Poseidon on edge. His birthday was only two days away now, and he wanted to honour his mom and bring down the person who killed her.

He sat at a cafe on Olympus with Sarah across from him. She was chatting up a storm about something he was supposed to write next month. Percy stirred his drink with his powers, watching the little ice cubes get tossed around and sucked into the vortex.

His vision teetered back and forth between focuses, sometimes little dots of gold dancing around and messing with his eyes. He scowled and the glass broke without a single movement.

Sarah yelped in shock, then frowned. "Another one? That's twice this morning."

Percy grunted in response, glaring at the broken bit of glass.

Sarah stayed silent for a moment, then got up and left Percy alone at the table to cool off.

The events of last year swarmed his mind again.

 _Just go away_ , Percy thought. _I'm tired of the Echos._

But his soul had other plans. Percy's vision tunneled. He barely had enough time to will the water to whisk the glass away before he fell into the pull of the memory.

* * *

 _Once again, he was a spectator._

 _The sea behind Percy's memory body was raging wildly, every now and then a bolt of green would shoot up into the sky._

 _Percy recognised this place as LA, or what was left of it. Today was the day of his 23rd birthday, Percy understood that. Today was the day everything turned._

 _Kym's enchantment was aloft in the wind. Behind him, somewhere in the surf, were the other members of the Atlantic Family. Triton and Rhode working side by side with Amphitrite and Poseidon to defend against the other gods who were possessed by eidolons._

 _Jason was standing thrity feet away from Percy, glowing blue eyes meeting glowing green._

" _You'll fall just like your pathetic mother did." Jason called out at Percy. "This is a fight you will never win."_

 _Percy looked up at the sky. A few gods were still fighting, gold souls in their bodies. Kym let out a yell of frustration and a green beam slammed directly into Zeus' chest. An owl swooped down from the cloudline and grabbed the now unconscious sky god. A vulture accompanied the owl, working to get the god into one of the cages that Nico was waiting at._

" _Olympus always wins, Jason." Memory Percy called out._

" _Not this time." Jason stood tall and proud against the wind. "Not even your little magical Egyptians could stand against me."_

 _Percy's face fell a little. "What did you do to Carter and Sadie?"_

 _Jason laughed. "They'll no longer have to worry about not seeing their parents again. Soon you'll join them, right in the Fields of Punishment, where you belong."_

 _Jason thrusted his hand out and a bolt of gold lept towards Percy. He barely made it, rolling to the left. He took out a single piece of twine and threw it out into the wind._

" _TAS!" Percy yelled. The rope grew in length until it was a thirty feet of 550 cord. The wind thrashed it around so it coiled, much like a tornado. Jason flew up in attempts to escape the magic, but the rope wrapped his legs so he looked like a flying green rope tailed mermaid._

 _Percy's arms started smoking, causing some curse words to spill from his mouth. Too much magic, he didn't have Nekhbet to aid him because she was aiding Athena._

 _Jason summoned a gust of wind to funnel around Percy. He summoned some water and wrapped it around his head. The ventus clawed at the liquid, but Jason's initial plan to suffocate Percy was stopped right in it's tracks._

 _Somewhere to their left, there was a blast of gold light. Piper's siren's song was stopped by someone's much louder, much more experienced voice. Drew and Hazel stood hand in hand, Mist rippling around them._

 _Annabeth was somewhere behind Jason, battling the Amazon Queen and Reyna. Arrows sliced through the air, destroying buildings and hopefully knocking the possessed gods off course._

 _Jason pulled up with his hand in a claw like motion. Percy soared into the air, encased in a tornado. Percy reached out and grabbed a loose end of the 550 cord and pulled to the side. Jason went sideways and towards the surf. Percy dropped from the sky as the ventus went after it's master. The water dropped to his feet and cushioned his fall just enough. Jason's restraint snapped, freeing his legs._

 _There was a terrified scream of a boy's, and Percy saw a gold web being strung to life along the rubble. Arachne has joined the battle._

" _You got a spider on your side?" Jason scuffed. "How pathetic."_

" _Annabeth's scared of spiders, remember." Percy pointed out and grabbed an iron bar from the pile next to him. He lunged at Jason, who flew above him and landed a kick on his head. Percy flew forward 15 feet before landing in a web of gold that appeared out of nowhere._

 _Jason moved like water, ironically. He grabbed Percy by the legs and they both soared into the sky. Well, his body at least. His mind stayed on the ground as someone stumbled up to the area._

" _We need to save Percy." Frank stated. Thalia looked up and gulped._

" _I can't go up there." She stated. "I… I have a fear…"_

" _I can't get up there if you don't go. The winds would kill me." Frank pleaded._

 _Thalia took a deep breath. "I'm going to shoot him."_

 _Frank took a moment to realize what she meant._

" _What? But I thought-"_

" _Jason isn't here anymore." Thalia said. "He's gone. My baby brother is gone. No family of mine is against Olympus. I'm going to kill him."_

 _Frank stared at her, then nodded. "I'll go help Grover." He handed his long bow to Thalia. "Good luck."_

 _Then he changed into a horse and galloped away to the patch of ivy that had sprouted just south of them. Thalia looked up at the glowing green and blue dot in the sky._

 _Her only arrow left was pure silver and enchanted to hit it's target in any condition. All she had to do was lock the aim on Jason and release it._

 _She got down on one knee and pulled the bow back. The glowing blue-green dot got brighter._

" _Come on, just a little closer," She muttered. "Show me your face."_

 _The clouds bent to her will, but not enough. Jason and Memory Percy got closer. A bead of sweat rolled down Thalia's temple and her tiara glowed red from the stress._

" _Just a little more…"_

 _Jason's figure burst from the clouds, his hands around Percy's neck. Thalia closed her eyes. "I am so sorry Jason."_

 _Her fingers let go of the bowstring and the arrow whistled upwards. Thalia opened her eyes, then they widened when Jason noticed the arrow. He let go of Percy and flew directly up. The arrow dipped down. Too late, did Thalia remember, that the arrow can't be fired unless the target was alone. She let out a cry as the silver arrow went straight through Percy's heart._

 _The sky exploded with white hot lightning. It spiderwebbed across the sky and grew until the world above the fight was pure light. Tears streamed down her face and she ran forwards. The wind morphed around her and, for the first time, she flew. She soared up and grabbed Percy just as he was a hundred feet above the pavement. Bright lights, exactly seven of them, flashed along the ground._

 _The enemy had fled the scene, in fear that they would lose if they stayed long enough to see Thalia's wrath. Gods that were still possessed suddenly exhaled the eidolons and the spirits fled also._

 _Thalia floated there, holding Percy's limp body, sobbing into his shoulder._

 _Then the scene changed to something familiar. A dream, technically speaking, one he has had every single night for the past year._

 _Thousands of gods, from the Olympians to the village gods long forgotten and even some Titan folk, had all gathered in the throne room of Olympus. The Hearth was ablaze with blue fire reaching the height of each Olympian. Halfway between the hearth and the base of Zeus' throne was a blue silk thread shroud handwoven by Arachne. Percy recognised pieces of the work - a large oak tree in one corner, a poisonous flower in another, a strawberry field with a gold blanket in the center. In the very middle of the large work was a glowing purple trident and a golden name - Perseus James Jackson._

 _Hades cleared his throat, announcing his arrival. He paced over to his younger brother and whispered something in his ear. Zeus grunted in understandment, then spoke up._

" _You all may now sit."_

 _Row after row of deities sat down until only fifteen remained standing - the Fourteen Olympic gods and a girl in silver. Thalia's cheeks were still stained from the tears as she stood next to Artemis._

" _Today is a day that is very important, for multiple reasons." Zeus started. "Twenty-three years ago, an oath was broken when a baby boy was born. That baby boy then grew up to be a hero. Seven years ago today, that hero stood in this very room and defended Olympus from Kronos' forces. Three years ago, he stood up to a girl he loved in order to defeat Olympus. Today, this hero singlehandedly tracked down the man who killed his mother and evacuated an entire city while we gods were under the influence of the enemy. He stood up to my son, my former son, for the greater good of everyone here. Today, on his 23rd birthday, he braved Death itself to save everyone in this room. We have never had a hero as loyal as this."_

 _Zeus paused. "Unfortunately, his fall was a twist of Fate even the Moiria haven't planned. The future of Olympus is out of the weave of life, which is impossible and dangerously rattling. In attempts to save Perseus Jackson, my daughter and lieutenant of the hunter Thalia Grace knocked back an arrow with intents to kill her blood brother. But the enchantment on her arrow malfunctioned and Jason Grace managed to escape, leaving Perseus as the only possible target. But his death will not be in vain."_

 _Zeus looked around the room._

" _We have gathered here today to mourn the death of a hero, but also to vote on his behalf. I ask my fellow gods of council to hear me out - If you vote yes tonight, Percy Jackson shall be brought back to life and in one year's time, he shall lay down his mortal ties and become a god."_

 _There was a stiff silence, before Athena raised her right hand._

" _I, Pallas Athena, vote yes to this decision."_

 _The next person to raise their right hand was Ares. "I, Mars Ultor, vote yes to this decision."_

 _Dionysus raised his right hand. Then Hermes. Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, and Hestia soon followed._

 _Then there was a wave of right hands from the onlooking crowd of gods. Everyone raised up their right hands, including gods like Hercules, Phobos, and Nemesis. Arachne raised two right 'hands'._

 _Slowly Hades raised his right hand and the only person in the room left was Poseidon._

 _The sea god's eyes were locked on the shroud, this hands at his side. Zeus glanced at him, patiently waiting._

" _I, Poseidon, Lord of the Sea, Stormbringer and Earthshaker, raise my right hand in favour for the decision proposed tonight."_

 _He raised his right and and a sonic wave rippled through the room. The deal was sealed and the shroud at their feet went up in blue flames._

 _When the flames died down, a clay body had replaced the shroud, laying on it's back and dressed in nothing but a simple cloth around it's waist. Hades stood behind the Hearth, speaking with the voice of a million souls._

" _I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld and commander of the Undead Army, hereby release Perseus James Jackson from the Underworld and back to life, in which he shall spend one more year as a mortal."_

 _A gold glow erupted from his sword, a ball of metallic mist floating over the flames and spilled into the mouth of the clay body. The body started to change. A million black lines etched their way into the flesh, forming pictures like a life story. The skin tanned too, as well as black hair going on it's head._

 _Soon that clay body was a living, breathing, real life replica of Percy's former body, down to the last papercut scar._

" _Today, rises a hero unlike no other. Today, a single mortal man becomes an Equal of Olympus. All hail Percy Jackson, Future God of the Eternal City._

* * *

Percy's Echo broke when someone's warm hand shook him awake.

"Percy? Percy? Oh gods, is he okay?" A distant voice whispered.

"Slap him, maybe that'll wake him up," Someone suggested.

"Slapping him is not going to break him out of an Echo. We must wait for him to finish." A voice, Nico's, chided.

Percy struggled to gain consciousness but failed, drifting back into a inky black dream.


	8. Moonless Summer Night

Chapter Seven - Moonless Summer Night

Song - The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

* * *

"Are you positive?" Annabeth watched the city below her, wind funneling around her as the person she was expecting landed on the roof. Jason stayed silent for a minute, testing his boundaries.

"I'm positive." He decided.

Her grey eyes seemed to turn as dark are her dyed hair.

"Then you know what we need to do. We can't let this happen, it would ruin anything." Her voice was cold and sour. She couldn't believe it, this wasn't fair. She needed to win this, and if that happened… well she would never win.

Jason stayed motionless for minute, then something slid around Annabeth's waist. Jason's hand sparked against her skin, blue lightning so small and so harmless it was a mere tickle. A small taste of what the man could actually do.

"Only this time, we'll make sure he stays that way."

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

"Rise and shine, Kelp Head."

Percy squinted at the cake box. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow. What the heck are you doing up at 4 in the morning."

"How do you know it's four, you haven't got an alarm clock in here."

"I've been waking up at exactly 5 every day since I was 20, I can feel when someone wakes me up too early." Percy closed his eyes again. Thalia let out an irritated huff.

"Come on, wake up."

"No."

There was a moment of silence before the fabric of the blanket was pulled from his skin. A scream soon followed.

"Why are you naked?!"

Percy opened his eyes again. Thalia's face was in her hands and she was turned away from him. No doubt her cheeks must be red.

"Why did you pull the blankets away?"

"Oh my gods Percy, you should never sleep nude."

"I always do."

"Get dressed." Thalia demanded. "We're going somewhere, preferably without you naked."

Percy shook his head and told her to leave. An hour later he and Thalia were on Mount Olympus. The huntress's silver tiara was proud on her head, glowing in the lights of the city. The moon was hidden, Artemis' chariot absent due to her presence in the Amazonian Queendom.

They arrived at a familiar statue, looking up at it.

"I remember when I hated her." Thalia whispered. "I thought she took everything from me."

"She did what she thought was best, and unfortunately with your father being your father…" Percy trailed off.

"I know. But sometimes I wonder." Thalia rubbed Aegis. "What would have happened if he stayed? Would the prophecy have been in favour of Olympus or would I have willingly torn down the world?"

"That's not the point," Percy placed his hand on her shoulder. "The point is that this was the way the world played out, and any other way could have caused more pain."

Thalia stayed silent for a moment. "You've changed."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but otherwise kept a straight face. "How so?"

"You use to run into battle with nothing but a 'don't die' attitude. I remember when your best plan was leaping onto the back of a seal in order to get information. Now… you're so war like. You command attention in every room you walk in, you hardly laugh unless you use it to deceive your enemy."

Percy blinked and realised she was right. He _has_ changed. And it wasn't sudden. It was so gradual and slow, like a frozen waterfall. Little by little parts of him froze into a cold structure, strong and powerful.

"What are you going to do when all of this is over?" The huntress looked up at Percy with sad blue eyes. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know." He admitted. "This past year… it's been hectic. And that's assuming Annabeth doesn't accidently become a god like Nero did. But if this does end… Maybe I'll settle down here, adopt a few children who managed to survive the Terror. Maybe even get married, to who I have no clue."

Thalia's eyes watched his facial structure. "Tomorrow you turn 24. It marks the 4 year strike since all this started. But it also reminds us of that time when she was a hero."

"Was," Percy stated. "Past tense. She forfeited her right to be a hero when she asked me to side against my family."

Thalia looked down at her arrow. "I'll stand with you til the very end, even if we have to kill them."

Percy looked out at the horizon, watching the city below them buzz around. Tomorrow, everything would be different, even if they didn't stop Annabeth or the others.

Percy was prepared to be a god, even if everyone thought he didn't know.

Thalia opened the cake box. "In case you die again, at least eat some cake." She handed the slice of blue cake to Percy. "You did promise your mom, right?"

Percy took the small gold plate. "Thanks…"

"You don't have to thank me." The 15 year old said. "Blackjack is more than happy to take you to Montauk. Be back before sunrise, our dads want to talk to you."

Percy nodded and watched her walk off. A black figure landed behind him.

Hey boss.

Percy turned around. "Hey Blackjack, it's been awhile hasn't it?"

The pegasus whined at this, and Percy waved off the statement. "Montauk please." He climbed on the pegasus and they were out into the night.

* * *

 ** _An: Oh wow look, I have a voice._**

 ** _Yeah yeah, short chapter and stuff, I've been busy with aesthetics and being away from the computer. But this was all I had to write for this._**

 ** _Great news! This story is almost over. For the first time ever I will have free handed a fanfiction and finish it. Sure, BoZ is also finished, but that was based on the parallel story TLT. But that point aside, it is 5 five and I have posted... 8 total chapters? so far at least._**

 ** _So enjoy, share, and go look at the aesthetics for Over What's Left (found exclusively at faithgotaholdofaestheticsfricku . tumblr . com)_**


	9. Tell Me What You've Gone And Done Now

Chapter Eight - Tell Me What You've Gone and Done Now

Song - Just To Get High by Nickelback

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

Percy never made it back before sunrise.

He made it to Montauk in one piece, and Blackjack made it out in one piece, as well as Percy finishing his cake, but after about 15 minutes he noticed something… off.

He was back in the kitchen when he felt the chill in the air, like the heat around him was being sucked away. The white sand on the floor shifted with Percy's sudden rise of caution, his eyes scanning the area.

In a split second, he dove sideways. A column of fire spewed out from behind a doorless frame. The sand where Percy had been sitting was bubbling and red hot before cooling down into a clear sheet.

"Very clever, Leo." Percy called out. "Remember, I'm fire resistant."

The elfish man stepped out, clad in his dark brown leather suit that he always seemed to wear.

"Not fire-proof." Leo reminded him. "And it's Pyrophilia."

Percy raised his eyebrow. "Didn't know your name was Phil."

Leo opened his mouth, but then frowned. "Really?"

Percy shrugged. "Someone hinted I should be more humourous. Is it not working?"

Leo blinked. "You're…. joking, right?"

Percy saw the little flame in Leo's hand flicker out in confusion.

"Why would I be joking about that?" Percy countered, then the sink exploded. Leo was dosed with muddy sink water and Percy threw himself out of the window.

Glass shattered outwards, some biting into his skin, but he took off running. There was an alarmed cry, then an angry shout. The wind around Percy started to pick up, and he knew what was happening.

Leo didn't come alone. It would be foolish if he did, Percy was much stronger and much faster than Leo. Nor would he have come with only one partner.

A screech filled the air and Percy was pulled from the ground before his feet hit the surf. He shot up into the air - one hundred feet, five hundred feet, one thousand fifteen feet. His grip on the ocean below turned cold, then Percy felt the power being ripped from him. He was dangling exactly ten thousand feet in the air, a ventus swirling around him and providing ozone filled air to his lungs.

Jason's cold blue eyes watched Percy as he struggled to grab his weapon. The diamond capped pen flew from Percy's grasp and into the palm of the blond's hand.

"Now now, I wouldn't want someone to get hurt." Jason pocketed the pen and smiled devilishly. "We've barely even started talking."

"Let me go, Jason." Percy growled. The air crackled around him, lightning harmlessly bouncing off his bronzed skin. Jason noticed this and scowled, but kept on topic.

"When Olive says she wants to talk to you, she means it."

"Well when I decide I don't want to, I mean it."

Jason growled at this response. "I can drop you, you do know that?"

"I've died before, I'm not scared of Death." Percy opened his arms out wide. "I might kiss him."

At this point, Jason looked completely agitated, much to Percy's newfound amusement.

"Seriously."

"You haven't met Thanatos, he's smoking hot. Like a buff Cupid."

Jason dropped Percy down a couple hundred feet, causing the latter to let out a dry laugh.

There was a flare of bright red below them, and Percy looked down to see three tiny ants on the dark sand below, ones he could only see because of his connection with Nekhbet.

"You done being a smart*ss?" Jason floated down to the upside demigod.

"Are you done being fake?"

"I will kill you, Jackson." Was his only reply, before Jason dropped Percy again. This time Percy went down at terminal velocity. His brain tried to connect to the ocean, but Jason's ventus seemed to tear the connection apart.

Percy came so close to dying too. He was near enough to see the faces of the three figures waiting for him before Jason decided that Percy had enough falling.

He stopped inches above the ground, staring at the grey sand of the beach.

"Dramatic much?" Percy grumbled, before faceplanting into the beach. Someone roughly grabbed his hand and pulled him up, only to shove him to his knees.

"Hello Perseus." A sickly sweet voice said. Annabeth Chase stood over him, a sadistic smile on her face. "Long time no see. Let's have a little chat."

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

* * *

Percy sat across from Piper, chained to the table, a blank expression on his face. She watched him from her corner with a keen eye, inspecting every white scar that peaked out of each black tattoo. It was fascinating, since Jason reported that his body had been burned. The gods replicated him quite well, she wouldn't be surprised if he thought it was his original body.

He had to, according to what she was told, he had no clue about his Fate. And it was evident, too. Piper's charmspeak was strong, even he couldn't resist it.

"Hello Percy." Piper smiled at the man across from her. Percy's face stayed still and straight, his eyes gazing at her like she was some painting he couldn't decide he liked.

"No reply back? How rude."

She still didn't get a reply. Percy almost struck Annabeth as a statue, only he was breathing.

"No more Steve Fletcher attitude."

"It was a facade, Steve Fletcher was never a real person." His voice was monotone and chilling. Annabeth scanned his features, looking for some sign of emotion.

"He sure seemed real, with his accent and his actions."

Percy tilted his head slightly. "Accent? That was no accent, it was a cover. Hearing aids don't work on charmspeak, I just had to play the role and nail the speech just right to play you eight into the trap. Oh wait… that's right, there is only 4 of you left."

Piper scowled at this. Percy's face stayed plain, causing Annabeth to scowl too. When did he become so apathetic?

"Where are the others?"

Percy looked at her, his eyes flashing ever so slightly, an emotion Annabeth didn't have the chance to identify before they went back to cold and unreadably blank.

"Travis and Connor are with the Amazons temporarily, but as of Clarisse and Malcolm," Percy leaned forward, his eyes locking onto Piper's. Then he turned his head to face Annabeth.

"Well that's classified information, I can't break my oath with Lady Styx."

Piper reached out to grab Percy but he sat back before she had the chance.

"After all of this is over, the Styx will be the least of your worries." Jason said from behind Percy. The demigod broke his blank expression with a dry, grey smile.

"You're right, because I wouldn't have broken my oath." Percy explained. "I'd live on a free man, as soon as all of this is over."

"What makes you think that?" Leo stated, messing with a little machine.

"Last I checked, half your team is neutralised and you're growing desperate. You're losing."

"We killed one point five billion mortals, and that's not including the demigods and legacies." Piper responded. "It seems you might be the losing side."

Percy toyed with his chains for a minute, his green eyes glassy. "Numbers are just numbers. And actually it's one billion, five hundred sixteen million, four hundred ninety-nine thousand, and two. At least as of August 13th."

Annabeth blinked. "You memorised that?"

"You act surprised." Percy faced her again. "I'm not the hero I use to be, back when you told me you would side with me because we were friends."

Annabeth glared at him. "We were twelve."

"And I was foolish to believe you." He countered coldly. "Funny how time changes a mortal."

His eyes grew stormy, but otherwise they were still emotionless.

Piper cleared her throat. "So, Percy, what has changed since we last saw you?"

Percy opened his mouth, then paused.

He blinked once, then blinked again, slightly confused.

"No… not now…" he muttered. Annabeth stood up straight and walked over.

"Percy, stop playing tricks and answer the question." She stated. Percy grunted at this and doubled over.

Annabeth's flesh hand reached out to pull him upright, but the moment her fingers brushed his hair, her lights went out.

* * *

 _She woke up in some strange liquid state. She didn't feel… real, like her whole body had turned into one phantom limb._

 _Around her was a half lit space of nothing but grey concrete walls. A person paced the room, dressed in druggie type clothing._

 _She almost didn't recognise him, until she noticed a tattoo on his right arm, over the very middle of his radius._

 _A black vulture with dulled purple eyes and a chained sun around its next. The tattoo was one of the most iconic pieces of Percy's new life as a government agent._

 _But this didn't look like Percy. Annabeth had to work back a year to remember him, damned ADHD problems._

 _Pale skin covered in freckles and black tattoos, nearly white blonde hair bleached to the point it was breaking off and fluttering about like dandruff, dark brown - nearly black - contact lens, and some malnutrition to cause bags under his eyes and thin limbs had been enough to change the famed son of Poseidon into Steve Fletcher, local drug dealer and 3rd party information receiver._

 _While it might not seem like much of a change on print, it did come as a shocker when Leo came up wildly explaining that the hard of hearing man living in a refrigerator box on a street corner was their arch nemesis. So much so to the point where Annabeth ignored his warnings for another 3 months before Percy single handedly took down the entire mortal support system Annabeth had set up and effectively blocked any ability for her to create anymore._

 _Percy continued pacing the room, his brown eyes darting back and forth like he was looking for something. In the corner were boxes of files that read 'client information sheets' in bold red ink. Some of them were actually filled with papers, others had bricks of cocaine and packets of cannabis. A bag of cocaine was opened and had spilled along the floor. Annabeth frowned at this, looking back at Percy. His hands were twitching feverishly, white powder speckling his greasy black tanktop and his tattered baggy jeans._

 _This confused Annabeth even more. She didn't remember 'Steve' having an addiction, he always had a steady supply of products…_

 _The door behind Annabeth swung open. She floated around in a half circle to see who it was._

 _A woman with creamy blonde hair and green eyes walked in with a crate. Her green dress swayed, the small floral prints seeming to move._

" _Oh thank gods." Percy walked right through Annabeth, causing her body to ripple. She took a stepped back, shooked. Then she noticed she had both of her hands back, in the flesh. How odd._

" _You don't need to thank me just yet, you've still got many more shipments coming in. My children are trying their hardest to help with the supply and demand."_

 _Annabeth squinted, then scowled. Of course his mysterious supplier was Demeter, it made perfect sense._

 _Percy took the box from Demeter and looked up at her with twitching eyes._

" _Yes, this one is yours."_

 _Percy responded with turning and walking back through Annabeth. She turned around just in time to notice Percy tossing a cocaine brick into the other pile of drugs and carry the box to the other side of the room._

 _Demeter walked over and watched Percy with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. "You look terrible."_

" _That's the point." He responded, inspecting a bag of needles. "Look the part, play the role, and do as much damage as possible."_

" _Aren't you scared you'll go too far… what do you mortals use for the term? Under?"_

" _Deep," Percy corrected nonchalantly. "If it happens, it happens. Just know my loyalties are fixed, Annabeth has no sway on my decisions as an undercover operative."_

" _What if you get caught by the police? Did you saw only one person knows you're here?"_

 _Percy looked up at the goddess. "I've escaped the depths of Tartarus, I can get out of anywhere. Also, there is always someone who can get me out."_

" _You mean Athena."_

 _Percy paused, then looked up. "In this cause, I actually meant Nekhbet. She's been a little… excited lately." His gaze grew distant, then he shook his head. "So many people die in this system, I need to shut it down as fast as possible."_

 _He went back to sorting out his drugs. There were some things Annabeth recognised as poisonous - nightshade berries, cyanide capsules, and various other items that she couldn't see because Percy shoved them in a bag as quick as possible. Her mind went to all those lower, lesser mortals who seemed to be dying suddenly. She wondered if Percy had been behind that._

 _And if so, why did he do it? That was the sort of thing Annabeth would have done to weed out demigods, usually stronger ones or plant-based ones. Even a few water-based demigods were immune to minor doses of cyanide, though it was minute and rarely happened._

 _Percy tied his bag shut. "Athena did visit last night."_

" _What did she say to you? Assuming it isn't 'top secret'." Demeter seemed to muse the last two words._

 _Percy bit his lip. "She told me I needed to stay as humane as possible. I need to keep the difference between me and Annabeth as greyless as possible."_

" _And do you think you can?"_

 _Percy's eyes drifted to Annabeth's figure, and for a chilling moment she realised he could see her. This was an Echo, a shared Echo. Percy's body and mind were separated, or in this case his eyes._

" _I think I might come out of this a lot less emotional than I started."_

 _Annabeth's body dissolved into nothing, then she_ was awake again.

Piper was holding her away from Percy, who watch watching her with a look in her eyes she was terrified to see - curiousity. A burning flame of desire to know what she knows. She knew that desire, it only existed in the smartest people in the world.

And the smartest people in the world were divided into two sections - Athena's children and Athena's consorts.

Jason grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt, tugging him out of the room. Annabeth didn't even realize that her boyfriend - sorry, ex boyfriend - had picked his way out of his chains until she saw them limp on the table.

And she knew right then and there that the Percy she had known all those years ago was gone. He was going to do whatever it takes to take her down.

Even if he had to kill to do it.


	10. Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

Chapter Nine - Don't Make Any Sudden Moves

Song - Heathens by Twenty One Pilots

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

Hours and hours went by, restraint after restraint. Piper's frustration grew with each digit on the clock on the wall.C

The room was dark and damp, but Percy was a little too weak to control the water around him. The restraints they finally settled on was made of woven glass and enchanted red gold. Oh what would Percy have given to have Hazel here to help him. Alas, the girl rightfully named Hajar Karim, حجر كريم, Arabic for Gemstone, was busy in Nebraska with her husband trying to maintain peace amongst the Romans. They've been restless, waiting for an attack that hopefully never comes.

Piper kept pressing for answers, her charmspeak turning violent even to cause headaches to emerge and spots to dance across his vision. Charmspeak, thanks to Aphrodite's concerns over her ex daughter, had little persuasion effects on him. But, however, it took willpower to make sure he didn't fall under Siren's spell. Willpower only goes so far before it crumbles, and the Echos were not helping.

Every hour meant a new memory would reemerge from his past life - some dating back to his first steps that he never knew he remembered.

The most rattling of his Echos happened at the stroke of 11, an hour before midnight.

He was dehydrated, which was never good, and Jason sat across from him with a rod that sparked with little balls of electricity. Behind him was Piper, who kept demanding information. When percy wouldn't answer, a bolt would leap from Jason and zap Percy in his pressure points.

He blacked out temporarily, and an old voice called from his left ear.

* * *

 _He was in a kitchen, waiting impatiently for someone to arrive. His reflect in the mirror looked more like a blond child of Moros rather than the strong demigod son of the sea he truly was. Sunken black eyes, paler skin covered in freckles wherever the tattoos were not. A nose piercing glittered black, the same kind of black that matched the ink over his arms, torso, and legs. His hands were dirty and shaking violently from the lack of nutrition and his sapped strength. He was Steve again, at the top of his darkest year once again._

 _Keys rattled in the lock outside of the apartment and Percy stood up. Someone walked in and closed the door, the sound of the lock clicking gracing his ears. Percy's body moved into the middle of the kitchen just as someone walked in._

 _Grocery bags dropped to the floor in shock and Sally Jackson took a step back. She pulled a gold switchblade from her pocket._

" _Mom wait, it's me." Percy held his hands up, eyes wide. "I swear on the Styx, it's me. Percy."_

 _Sally's eyes inspected Percy from head to toe before she let out a cry of relief and engulfed him in a hug._

" _Oh dear gods, what happened to you." She sobbed out. "I thought you were dead."_

 _Percy coughed softly. "I'm okay, mom. I'll be okay."_

 _They stood like that for a few minutes before Sally pulled back and cupped his face. Percy closed his eyes, smiling softly. Smiling for the first time in months, maybe even all year. Then he pulled back and helped put up her groceries while she listened to him hum softly._

" _If we were under different circumstances, I would have scowled you for getting so many tattoos." She said after a while. Percy looked at her from his position in front of the open fridge._

" _I went undercover for work."_

 _She blinked, then realized where he went. "Oh gods, that's why you've been off the grid."_

 _Percy nodded, taking an apple from a drawer and closing the door._

" _I… I've managed to tear down her entire mortal connection system but…"_

 _He stared at the apple before setting it down. "I dug myself into an addiction that took a lot from me and too long to get rid of. Dad had to get involved."_

 _Sally looked like she didn't know what to say. Then she took the apple. "You're strong Percy. While… I don't want to give you the typical 'drugs are bad' speech, but as long as you're not staying addicted I'm here for you."_

 _Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. "About… that. You can't stay here."_

 _She blinked, her icy blue-grey eyes turning confused. "What do you mean?"_

" _It's only a matter of time before they realise it was me. And when they do, Olive will make sure I'll suffer. I don't want them to go after you or Paul or Lacey…. Wait… Where are Paul and Laysen?"_

 _Sally frowned. "They went on vacation a few weeks ago."_

" _Where?"_

" _Percy calm down." Sally stood up. Percy shook his head._

" _Mom, where did they go?"_

" _Olympus. Athena stopped by and took them a few weeks ago, telling your little sister she can go listen to Calliope sing."_

 _Percy let out a sigh of relief. "Okay."_

" _Percy, I don't think Annabeth is low enough to go after me. She and I were close-"_

" _So was I. But she tried to make me choose between her and my family, and when I didn't choose her she was more than willing to watch me burn with the rest of camp. She will go after you, I need you to go to New Rome, at least for now. Or Olympus."_

" _Percy-"_

" _Promise me."_

 _She paused. "I will, tomorrow. I need to go back to the cabin to get something Paul asked for. Then I'll go to Olympus."_

 _Percy looked her in the eyes, then nodded. "Okay."_

 _Sally kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday, dear."_

* * *

 _Warning: The following section contains dark content that some might deem disturbing. Viewer Discretion is Advised_

* * *

 _The memory flashed forward to later that day. It was noon, only 5 hours after they had talked. According to Paul, Sally hadn't shown up yet._

 _Percy walked down the beach, towards the cabin. The air smelled strongly of the sea, and the wind was wildly blowing his hair to one side._

" _Mom?" Percy called out. He didn't get a response, so he walked up to the door and knocked once._

 _It slid open a little and Percy's hand immediately went to the ballpoint pen, the old form of Riptide. He uncapped it, feeling the blade spring to life with a slight 'shiiing'._

 _He pushed the door open and stepped into the laundry room. The air was still and smelled of something familiar, but his brain couldn't recognize it. It wasn't a pleasant scent either. It was potent and reminded him slightly of metal._

 _He took slow, small steps into the bedroom, looking around for any signs of a struggle. He noticed something under the closed door, like a liquid shadow, leading to the kitchen._

 _He made his way to the door, holding Riptide in a ready position. The doorknob was cold in his hands, and creaked when he turned it._

 _His sword dropped from his hand and his eyes went wide. He blinked once, then again. After the image didn't disappear, he pulled out his government issued mist-clear glasses and pushed them up his nose._

 _What came next was nothing but pain. The message burned its way into his brain, the image of his mom's bloody disemboweled body limp on the floor, her chest and abdomen cut out in a surgical format and her organs placed on the floor to form one message in the pool of blood:_

 ** _You are next_**

 _Red filled his vision and the cabin floor exploded into pools of white sand that spilled out from the cracks. His mom's glassy blue eyes stared into the ceiling, watching an image she will never see again. The sand swirled around her and carried her out of the building. Percy's hand stretched out and the bloody scene before him sank under the dunes of sand. Sand, he later found out, was directly from the dunes of Upper Egyptian, just east of the Nile. Nekhbet took her body and flew her to Olympus while Percy mourned in the cabin._

 _Arachne made her a shroud and she was burned without Percy there. He disappeared of the gods radars, even Nekhbet couldn't find him._

* * *

 _His vision jumped again. He was in an abandoned warehouse. Someone was in his fist, Percy's hands clawed around their throat._

 _It was a man he didn't know the name of - sandy hair, brown eyes, and a chipped tooth. Percy's rage was boiling in his chest._

" _Where is she?" He demanded. The man choked out something about not being able to tell him and Percy pinched his fingernails into his skin._

" _I said,_ _ **where is she?**_ "

 _The man's face turned purple and two words spilled out of his mouth._

" _Los Angeles."_

 _Percy looked down at the man, fire blazing in his eyes._

" _Why is Annabeth Chase in LA."_

" _She… She wants… Wants to burn it…. It down."_

 _Percy's lips twitched. "Thank you for your cooperation."_

 _He should have just left, but he was p*ssed. He wanted her to realize what she made was a mistake. You never,_ never _, mess with Percy's family._

 _He squeezed his hands into fists around the man's throat. The man let out a squawk, then his neck crushed itself in Percy's grasp. Blood shot out all around him, covering his shirt and face. Bits and pieces of flesh covered his hands and found their way under his fingernails._

 _Percy stood up and looked at his hands._

" _I swear upon the river styx, Annabeth Chase and her 7 followers will pay for the death of Sally Ann Jackson. I will make her wish I killed her that night, 3 years ago."_

 _Thunder echoed in the warehouse and Percy took off running. He changed in form - his body growing smaller and smaller until he was a buzzard. And he took into the evening heat, destination LA._

* * *

Percy woke up when someone violently shoved him out of a car. His internal clock told him it was 11:30. He heard Annabeth mutter earlier that his death was going to be streamed live to the whole world. He wondered where it would streamed from.

His answer?

Times Square.

Okay not really, it was on the building they put the New Years Countdown ball on, but close enough.

He was shoved up stairs at gunpoint, purposely stumbling and falling. He made it look like accidents, since it was whenever Jason pushed him to go faster. But he barely bought himself enough time. It was 11:50 when they got to the top, not nearly enough time to save his life.

"... before he changes." His ears twitched at the astray words. Piper was whispering to Leo, a camera in her hands.

Percy kept his face straight, but his mind kicked into high gear. They know what's going to happen tomorrow. They were trying stop it.

All Percy had to do was catch the attention of the gods. He knew that they were planning to bring him in to tell him and let him pick his domains, even if they had no idea he knew.

He was shoved into a chair and Piper set up the livestream. Slowly time trickled past, second by second, as Percy thought of what he could do. He couldn't use any hand signals or sign language since his hands were behind his back and away from the camera. He couldn't outright tell them, or use his powers, he wasn't faster than a bullet.

Jason held the gun up to fire at Percy when the idea jumped on him.

"Wait!"

Jason paused at the outburst, then scowled.

"What?"

"Don't I get any second last words?"

Jason narrowed his eyes at this statement. "Why? You're going to die anyways."

"That's the point." Percy countered. "So why don't I get some last words?"

He blinked, and before he could reply Percy smiled into the camera.

"4 years in the government has taught me many things. I took down America's largest drug lords and sex trade systems. I've said billion upon billions of lives. Some people call me the saviour of olympus, some call he the Undead, and some call me the Seventh One. But one thing you all have called me, even if you didn't know it: Avenger. Perseus is Greek for Destroy and Avenger, and I have done both in the name of Olympus. It has been a good life, and I assume Olympus will immortalise my deeds."

Percy turned back to Jason. "And at least I stopped some real damage from happening."

Jason's eyes flickered at these words. "Enough. In the name of Revolution, I hereby sentence you to death by bullet."

Percy closed his eyes and waited.

His internal clock ticked.

Three seconds until midnight

Two seconds until midnight

One second.

Her heard the gunshot.

Impact never came.


	11. Time Can Not Erase

Chapter Ten - Time Can Not Erase

Song - My Immortal by Evanescence

* * *

 _ **Thalia**_

* * *

She first saw Percy on the television in Paul Blofis' home.

Laysen, Percy's baby sister, let out a horrified shriek from the living room.

"Lacey?" Paul called out, using the nickname Percy gave her when she was a baby, rushing out of the bedroom she and him were conversing in.

"Percy!" She screamed, then started crying. Thalia ran after Paul, only to be stopped by the image of the man on the tv. Laysen started sobbing wildly, Paul's eyes glued on the screen.

Thalia sprinted out of the house, set on the council room. She arrived in under a minute, thanks to her abilities as a huntress.

She burst in while her father was in mid sentence.

"Channel 47, now!" She huffed.

Hephaestus immediately understood her request and pulled an HTV out of nowhere. He flicked the channel from a rerun of Hercules Bust Heads to Channel 47.

Percy's image flickered up, his head bowed and his hands tied behind his back. The scene of the Empire State building was behind him, right next to the little red LIVE button.

The clock at the bottom of the screen read 11:58 EST.

Everyone burst into chaos.

"Percy!" Poseidon stood up and grabbed his trident. "We need to-"

"Wait!" A new voice startled everyone in the room.

All eyes turned to the screen. Percy was looking at someone off camera.

There was a paused, then an annoyed "What" was muffled to the right hand side of the speakers. Thalia choked - it was Jason. Jason was going to kill her cousin, this time directly. And she couldn't stop him.

"Don't I get any second last words?"

The council room all took in a breath and held it in. Thalia's wide eyes watched the blank apathetic look on Percy's face.

"Why? You're going to die anyways."

"That's the point." Percy countered, something flashing in his eyes. "So why don't I get some last words?"

Before Jason could reply, Percy turned back to the camera. His eyes flickered grey for a split moment, then a dark stormy green.

"4 years in the government has taught me many things. I took down America's largest drug lords and sex trade systems. I've said billion upon billions of lives. Some people call me the saviour of olympus, some call he the Undead, and some call me the Seventh One. But one thing you all have called me, even if you didn't know it: Avenger. Perseus is Greek for Destroy and Avenger, and I have done both in the name of Olympus. It has been a good life, and I assume Olympus will _immortalise_ my deeds."

Thalia gasped. Percy knew. He knew.

"He knows!" She screamed

Percy turned back to Jason. "And at least I stopped some real damage from happening."

Hera turned to look at her stepdaughter. "What? That's impossible. When never mentioned it to him."

"Percy gets strange dreams!"

"Enough. In the name of Revolution, I hereby sentence you to death by bullet." The click of the gun echoed in the speakers.

"Percy must have had a dream of that night, when we made that deal. He knows he's going to be a god!"

Percy closed his eyes.

"Change him!"

"We don't know what domains to give him!" Athena stated.

Thalia was confident. "He knows them, though. Make him a god, right now."

She saw the clock on her father's wrist,

Three seconds until midnight.

Everyone turned to Zeus.

Two seconds until midnight.

"I, Zeus, declare Percy Jackson as-"

One second.

"God and Patron of Olympus!"

Thunder flashed across the room and a gunshot sounded on the tv.

Thalia turned around and her hands flew to her mouth.

She did not expect that. Without batting another eyelash, she took off running out of the building and soared into the night, set on Times Square.

* * *

 ** _Percy_**

* * *

When Percy opened his eyes, he wasn't back on the banks of the Styx.

He was still in the chair, the sounds of the city loud around him. The camera was still rolling, but something was blocking his vision somewhat.

A round ball was floating inches from his nose.

No. Not a ball.

A bullet. It was stationary right in front of his face, like it was a picture instead.

There was silence from the 4 standing on the other side of the camera. Percy looked at the camera, then up at them.

"Looks like you were too late." He mused. The bullet started to move back, then flipped around and sliced through Jason's hair.

Percy pulled up violently, the restraints snapping from the sudden outburst and spraying across the flat roof.

He picked up the chair and threw it at Leo. The elf yelped and tried to dodge, but the wood turned into wires and bound themselves around his limbs, slinking him to the ground. Piper pulled her dagger out and lunged at Percy. He reacted quickly, taking her arm and swinging her around in a circle. He yanked the blade out of her fingertips and sent her flying to Leo. The wires jumped around her and bound her to her friend.

Annabeth and Jason were smarter. He leapt into the air and took Annabeth by her flesh hand. He prosthetic turned into a gun and she shot from above. Percy flicked his wrist and watched the bullet turn into water.

Then something sliced through the night.

Something silver.

The object went clean through the center of Jason's left thigh and imbedded itself in the concrete structure of the building.

Percy turned to see Thalia Grace in all of her glory, glowing silver eyes lighting up her face and making her black make-up look more evil than she might have intended. Her bow was also glowing silver, as well as her tiara atop her short and wild black hair. Around her was a swirling mass of wind keeping her aloft. She looked directly at her blood brother.

"How dare you show your face to me." Her voice was amplified, like 5 Thalia's were talking instead of one.

Jason tried to fly up, but a thick black cable was stick in his leg, connecting him from Thalia's hands to the building Percy was standing on. She held onto the cable, only for Percy to notice it was connect further out, to another building behind her.

Jason went to summon a gust of wind, but Thalia was quicker. Percy watched, with a higher definition of vision, as she pulled back another arrow and shot it. A thick black cable connected to the one behind her sprang out and tied itself to the arrow. Percy watched as if pierced through the dead center of Jason's other thigh and connected to the building with it's twin.

Jason roared in pain and his hand slipped, letting go of Annabeth.

Annabeth fell to the ground and rolled to her feet, shooting at Percy. He waved his hand and materialised the metal projectiles.

He felt something warm in his pocket and he pulled out the diamond capped pen that he loved so much - Riptide's newest form, as new as his formerly clay body.

The sword sprang to life in his hands with a simple thought, and he lunged at Annabeth. She slashed with her left arm, blocking his blow. He swung again, and again, twirling around gracefully and pushing her back bit by bit.

Her ankles hit the edge of the building and she stumbled back.

"Oh no you don't."

Percy reached out and grabbed her right hand as she fell. She swung around and nearly face planted into the wall.

She looked up at Percy. His eyes flashed with so much emotion - hatred, disgust, power, and one thing in particular.

Rage.

"Last year I made a promise. I will make the rest of your life miserable. I will make you pay for the death of my mother. I swore it on the Rivere Styx, and I do not break my promises."

Annabeth's eyes widened and fear welled in them.

"I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Patron of Olympus and it's residents. I am the God of Protection, Family, and the Human Mind, as well as a minor sea god. IN MY NAME, I SENTENCE ANNABETH CHASE, KILLER OF BILLIONS AND TRAITOR OF OLYMPUS, TO EXTENDED LIFE IN SOLITARY CONFINEMENT WITH ALL SEVEN OF HER FOLLOWERS IN HER PRESENCE."

A storm above percy flashed with white lightning and rain started to pour.

* * *

 _ **Five Years Later**_

* * *

 _ **Percy**_

* * *

The gold doors of the cell swung open for the first time since it's occupants arrived.

8 heads turned to see who was walking in. They didn't say a word when he sat down in a foldable chair and fold his hands over his lap.

"How's confinement?"

Years ago, he was the one in confinement. When he caught up to Annabeth for a second time and she looked him in a box on a cargo airplane that wasn't set to take off until a week later.

Now, Annabeth looked up at the man, no… god. The god before her.

Percy Jackson's green eyes pierced down at her, expectant of an answer.

She only looked at him, not saying a word.

He tsked softly. "Looks like you eight are having a fun time, have you reflected on your actions like I asked you to?"

Slowly, Piper turned to glare at him. Then Clarisse.

Jason sat in a corner, tapping out a rhythm on the floor in front of him. Thalia had cut through major nerves in his legs and left huge four in diameter circles in his flesh. All he had left were two stumps, expertly healed by Apollo moments before they were thrown into their mysterious prison.

"You can't do this to us."

"Yes I can," Percy turned to look at Travis. "You eight were more than willing to do this to thousands of demigods and millions of mortals, so much so the death toll was well above a billion. What I am merely doing is giving the punishment you need. No one will watch you as you slowly die and melt away into the shadows of this cell. You will never leave your prison so long as I walk this Earth."

Annabeth watched him closely. "Are you cursing us?"

He turned his head slowly to face the girl below him. Her hair was a matted mess, black tips from when she was a terrorist and a traitor a starch contrast to the one golden locks of her natural hair. Her cheeks were sunken and hollow, pale as sheet paper. Her nails were dirty and broken.

Her appearance reminded himself of the time just over 6 years ago, when he was still mortal.

Oh how the times have changed.

"Yes." He said plainly. "I curse all eight of you. Each one of you shall die off, one by one, but will never enough the tortures of the Underworld. You shall be forever changed to these four walls, your golden prison. You will not enter Erebos until I die, and since I am a god…" He paused dramatically, then smiled a cool, chilling grin. "Never. Enjoy eternity, my former friends."

He stood up and the door opened for him. A little girl with lilac hair and blue eyes waited for him to leave, then closed the 4 foot thick walls and locked the whole thing with a flick of her wrist. Percy thanked her, and walked through the marbles halls.

He reemerged at the entrance of his sacred temple. When the safe was placed, all that had been there was an empty hill and a 100 foot square hole that supplied just enough space to let the prisoners in. Unknowing to the gods at that time, Percy had plans to build over top of it.

His gold and white marble temple overlooked the entirety of Olympus. He could stand on top of his roof, on a small circle balcony built for him, and see all of the Eternal City. It wasn't the tallest hill on the mountain, but he was happy with it.

Someone ran up to him, gold hair bouncing wildly.

"Daddy!"

Percy broke into a happier smile and grabbed the oncoming ball of joy.

"Hey princess," He swung her up and rested her on his hip. The girl looked at her dad with green eyes that matched his.

"Noooooo! I'm a goddess, remember."

Percy chuckled softly. "Yes you are, my little songbird. Where's mommy?"

"I'm right here." A lovely voice said behind him. Percy turned around and was greeted with warm grey eyes.

Pallas Athena stood proudly behind him, next to a tapestry on the wall. The little goddess in his arms squirmed out of his grasped and bound her way downhill to the music festival in the streets.

"Chara is a lively one, isn't she?"

Percy's brain translated his daughter's nickname out of habit - Joy. She was a simple goddess, often called the Child God of Honour, Loyalty, and Laughter. Percy smiled at the translation.

"She lives up to her name." He walked over and slipped his arm around her waist. He inspected the tapestry on the wall, even though he had memorised every stitch in the fabric.

An array of colours depicting a day 5 years ago, on his birthday. A man, standing proudly on a roof top and surrounded by lightning, with green eyes and black wild hair. A gold aura emitted from his body while he was floating in mid air, a symbol of a rosey mountian peak above his head.

This was what happened right after Annabeth passed out on the concrete of the roofing. He turned into a full fledged god and showed himself to the world. People did not bow, nor did they cheer. They stood in awe as they watched their saviour acsend the the heavens above their heads and land on Olympus.

Athena leaned into his warmth.

"You deserved it." She whispered. On her hand was a small black band etched into her skin. A tattoo, right around her left ring finger. He smiled.

"I know." He pressed his face into her hair. "I know I do."

He remembered the day of his 24th birthday, when he woke up in Athena's temple.

And, for the first time since he was 19, he had felt completely at peace.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

* * *

If you have any unanswered questions, please shoot me a PM, and listen to each song listed at the top of each chapter.

~seagurl3


	12. Castles Crumble: A bonus chapter

_Previously on Over What's Left:_

" _Any last words?"_

" _Just one." Percy grinned. "Venatrix."_

 _Malcolm's eyes widened and he took a step back just as exactly twenty silver arrows flew into the air. Ten of them pierced the group around Malcolm and formed a net, the other ten doing the same thing to Clarisse._

" _Hunters! Move in!" A raspy feminine teenage voice commanded. 20 girls clad in camo shirts and cargo pants lept from their hiding places over the street and pooled around Percy. One of those girls, Percy recognised, wasn't clad in silver and grey like the others. Rather, she was in gold and pastel pink._

" _You thought you'd have all the fun?" The girl in gold crossed her arms. "How dare you."_

" _Matraba," Percy stood up. "I thought you weren't going to show."_

" _The hunters of Artemis always show up when you need us." She stated boldly, placing her bow over her shoulder. A girl with a silver crown scuffed._

" _You doubt me, little cuz." Thalia Grace rolled her eyes. "I want my jacket back."_

 _Percy held his arm. "I would, but… there is a conflict called 'I'm tired and broke my arm'."_

 _Matraba walked over. "I can fix that."_

 _She grabbed Thalia's jacket and tossed it to her._

" _Seriously, Drew." Percy hissed. The daughter of aphrodite smiled brightly._

" _Yep."_

* * *

 **Chapter Bonus: Castles Crumble, Kingdoms Fall and Turn Into Sand**

 **Song - How Did You Love by Shinedown**

* * *

 **Three Years Ago: November 28th, 2014**

* * *

 _The crash was closer than Percy thought it was._

His shoes hit the pavement, making a harsh smacking sound. His jacket flew off his shoulders and into the street as he took a turn down a street.

He could only pray she wasn't there before he was.

Someone let out a scream - high pitch, sharp and scared. Percy skid to a stop, wildly looking around.

A mix of a million languages fumbled his thought process - he was at an evacuation zone, a camp for the millions of demigods trying to funnel to Rome before She got to them.

He caught a glimpse of a pretty pink scarf fluttering to the ground and his stomach did a slow roll.

He had two choices - a demigod over his enemy.

Percy didn't hesitate.

He sprinted after the girl, sending out a desperate prayer.

'Please let someone get to Olive before she gets out.'

* * *

The area was vacant, a stray newspaper fluttering through the wind.

"You're too predictable."

Percy whipped around on the ball of his feet, staring up at the silhouette behind him.

"Jason, let her go."

The girl was no older than maybe 15, and her wide brown eyes already seemed to know that this was a villain holding her.

Percy knew her, he can't forget the girl with the bright pink hijab. She gave him her favourite scarf 'for good luck' a few weeks ago, she was supposed to leave for NR a few hours ago.

"Still very predictable." Jason tilted his head, his knife digging a little deeper into the girl's skin. "What makes you think you can command me?"

Percy could hear his blood pressure rising. He wasn't quite use to that new 'ability', per se, but he was sure it could come in handy later on… if he could figure out how to turn it off.

"Jason, she's just a child."

"She's the same age that both of us were when we walked into war, she's not too young."

Percy's hand slipped into his back pocket. He promised himself he wouldn't use it until absolutely necessary, he didn't know what it'll do. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Ayana.

Percy shook his head. "We both were too young, and we had no choice. But we have a choice now, leave her alone."

Jason tsked. "I won't do that, because I don't care."

Percy's reflexes got the best of him and there was a blur of metal.

It stopped 2 feet from Jason's face, hovering in a pocket of air. Jason raised an eyebrow, his knife pointing at the object.

"A rod? What did you think would happen, it'd hit me?"

Percy saw nothing but a blinking blue light.

"No, I was hoping you stopped it." He offered a smile.

Jason's face fell from a smile and the rod exploded in a pale blue, the magical ice hitting Acrophobia's chest and sending his flying back into the cement brick wall. Percy rolled over and grabbed Ayana by her dress, pushing her towards the alley entrance. She took of running, luckily.

Jason recovered far too fast for Percy's taste, leaping up 50, 100, 150 feet into the air.

"Shit." Percy grumbled, pushing off the wall and breaking into a sprint back into the outside.

"Shit shit shit-"

Jason landed nearly on top of him, dragging him to the ground by his button up.

Percy didn't escape the first punch, but the second one was too late. He grabbed Jason by his arm, pulling down violently. Someone let out a cry in alert, noticing Percy. Jason toppled from the sudden jerking flipping his centre of balance.

A punch, a block, a twist, a leg wrapping around Percy's neck, a finger shoving itself into the tender skin right above a pressure point.

Jason rolled back and, by the unluck of the Fates, caught hold of Ayana again.

"I'm taking her Jackson, You can't get away from that."

Percy staggered up, aware that he was bleeding from his mouth and nose. All around him were biege headwraps of all kinds - burkas, hijabs, and everything in between.

Demigods and legacies of all kinds, who wanted nothing more than for this to be over.

Something pink flashed in his vision - a pink scarf on top of a building.

"Fine." Percy coughed. "Maybe I can't."

The crowd was painfully silent, it was crushing him.

Jason went to say something, but Percy spit out some blood.

"Sometimes a hero needs to know when to let a hunter take the lead."

The blond's eyes widened, and immediately 30 girls in silver niqabs dropped down from the buildings.

Jason glared at Percy, before shaking his head.

"The hero dies in the end."

Ayana screamed, and Jason's feet left the ground with hers.

"Oh hell no."

Percy got a running start, leaping up to try and catch Jason.

' _Let me help'_

Percy's feet landed on a pad of gel, his world turning vertical.

Looking back on it, his stomach stayed three layers above him, Nekhbet hadn't helped him prior to that moment. Percy's mind was in one gear - save Ayana.

With each sprinting stride, he went the equivalent of 5. Jason was fast in the wind; Percy was faster in the Du'at.

His hands reached Jason's legs through 3 layers of reality, and he pulled down.

The force was enough to do three things: Jason stopped, Percy pulled himself out of the layer, and Ayana fell.

That was the 5th curse Percy mumbled that day, in the span of 5 minutes, and this time it wasn't even in english.

' _The girl,'_ Nekhbet hissed. ' _She can't die'_

Percy let himself fall from Jason. He didn't want to, Jason was a killer and didn't need to get away. The girl came first, and he couldn't let her die.

She was Pysche's only mortal kid, she had to live.

The air was cold and stung his eyes, the world spiralling around him.

His hands grabbed a fistfull of dress.

Ayana was screaming, the world flipping and twirling, the air whistling around them.

Percy couldn't remember enough Arabic to tell what she was screaming about, but he knew enough to tell her one simple command: Hudu'. Calm.

' _500 feet, Percy you need me to take over.'_

' _No, she's already overwhelmed.'_

He pulled Ayana close. The random jumble of words turning into a single word that Percy couldn't understand.

' _250 feet, you're going to die if you do-'_

' _Nekhbet not helping.'_

The word clearer - a name? Something that starts with an L, or maybe an A.

' _75 feet, Percy-'_

He twisted mid air, pointing Ayana upwards and his back to the ground.

' _30 feet'_

"Alssabie"

His back hit mesh and he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was on the ground, surrounded by a glittery silver blanket. Emergency shock absorbent blanket, he recognised. A crowd had formed behind him, whispers and murmurs around him.

"Alssabie."

Percy looked up at the girl at his feet. Ayana's pink hijab had been restored, most likely by the Hunter next to her, and she was watching Percy with an intense look.

"Uh… what?"

He coughed a little, trying to sit up. Someone gently nudged him back down.

"Alssabie." Ayana insisted. The crowd around Percy died down in conversation."

"Al...ssabie." Someone else whispered.

"Alssabie."

"Alssabie!"

Soon, everyone around Percy was chanting the name.

Ayana smiled.

"Alssabie. Seventh One." Someone translated.

"The Seventh demigod. السابع"

Percy's chest tightened.

"I…"

His world filled with dots and he laid his head back down.

"Alssabie." He whispered.

When he was up and walking again, later that day, he watched as Ayana waved him goodbye.

"You make quite the impression."

Percy turned and saw a familiar face.

"Drew? I thought you were in Japan with your dad."

Drew offered a soft smile. "I told him I couldn't. He handled me being a demigod pretty well, but he needed to understand that this war… there is no time for vacation, not even for the sweetest voice."

Percy nodded, turning back to the retreating plane. "Off to Olympus, where she'd live a better life."

Drew hummed. "I pray to my mom she does. She's very confused about Olympus, she's got no idea about our gods."

Percy sighed softly. "She's brilliant, maybe when this passes she can go back to her regular life. But we need to make sure none of the peaceful gods and goddesses lose their children. No more than they have."

Drew stayed silent for a minute.

"Percy… can I ask you something?" She whispered. Percy looked at her.

"Drew, you're my best friend. Of course you can."

"Not as best as Grover."

"... Grover's my best satyr, you're my best demigod."

She laughed a little, looking at her nails.

"Mom's reached out to me about… she wants her children to join the hunt."

Percy paused for a moment.

"Aphie…"

Drew nodded. "Me, Lacy, Cleo, all of us. Even her sons. She wants us to join the hunt."

Percy blinked.

"Will Artemis allowed that?"

"I talked to Thalia," Drew fumbled her fingers together. "Cabin 10 has the most surviving campers, and the largest demigod population. Artemis said that if we all do join, we can increase our coverage by a tenfold. But… they're…"

"They're waiting for you?" Percy asked softly. Drew nodded.

"I don't know Percy, being a Hunter… working with them…"

Percy took her hands.

"Drew, you're the sharpest, strongest, and smartest of all of us. You were the one who saved those campers lives with your voice in that fire, not me. Whatever you decide, I stand behind you."

Drew hummed a little.

"Artemis said we can leave when this ends."

"So what are you waiting for?"

She looked at him.

"Silena would have wanted it." She sniffed. "I miss her."

She pulled her hands away from Percy's.

"I'll see you from the silver."

She ran off.

* * *

 **00:30 August 19th, 2017**

* * *

Out of all the people in the room, the first one to throw themselves onto Percy was a ball of pink.

He went down in a yelp, black hair slapping him from all angles.

"PERCY!"

Drew pulled him close, her silver aura engulfing his new soft green one.

"Hey Drew…" He gasped. "Pain-"

"Shit."

She snapped up, slipping off of him. He watched her with a tinkle in his eye.

"You bitch." She punched him in the arm. "I hate you."

"You love me." He sat up. The crowd of gods around him milled about, glanced at him with a mix of curiosity and mock boredom.

"So… god. How does it feel?"

Percy thought for a moment, before shrugging. "It's different… like a dream."

"Patron of Olympus sounds like a pleasant dream." She commented, before standing up.

"Can we talk outside?"

Percy blinked, before nodding. He got up carefully and followed her outside.

He could see the crowds below, in Manhattan. People broke out the streamers and firecrackers - the war was over, Percy was their hero.

"They'll never forget you. There are already authors who want to document your story." Drew mused. Percy put his hands on the gold ledge of the balcony, studying the glowing tattoos he seemed to development.

"I'm staying with the hunt."

Percy glanced at his best friend in pink.

"You are?"

Drew hummed. "Artemis… she let my sisters and brothers go. They're out in the streets now, free. But… I like the hunt. And… maybe a certain Hunter."

Percy's lips twitched a little. Drew noticed.

"Hey, don't mock me."

"I'm not mocking."

"Yes you are you liar."

"No I'm no, _Songbird_."

Drew scuffed. "It's Matraba, you dork."

Percy chuckled. "Ayana really liked naming you."

Drew smiled. "Speaking of Ayana, she's going back to Tel Aviv this week. She's excited to get back home, we've already talked to her parents."

Percy let his stone mask crumble and he smiled, a true smile. His face hurt from the facial change.

"That's amazing."

"You did that." Drew whispered. "You saved the world… what's left of it."

Percy held his hand out and felt a cup materialise for him. The gold was warm against his hand, the nectar glittering in the pale moonlight.

"Here's to a brighter future for mortals, demigods, and gods alike." Percy toasted to the wind. "And to Drew's newest crush."

"Shut up Jackson."


End file.
